


Detroit: Become Human: Sinnin' With Androids| Smut, Fluff, Etc

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Worker Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: Like I said before, I like to make smut on my favorite characters and fandoms, I finally got around to this one but it's mostly smut that I request from people but I'd like it if you'd be able to donate to my cash-app when I set it up.I do all kinds of smut, fluff, etc just nothing too serious like heavy bdsm, fetishes such as foot fetish but there's not much that can't be worked on. Request away! Just please tell me if you want smut or fluff cause sometimes people don't specify that for smut and such.10 REQUESTS OPEN FOR THE TAKING!





	1. Another Start - Connor x Fem' Reader (1)

  
  
  


How did time end up this way for you and him? Your life was fairly standard for a while but you can't retrieve much of your past especially the normality. You worked for the police station for a while, you had no one besides your dog, Max but at times it seemed like you didn't even have him. You desired and craved for someone to fill the isolated places in your soul, you craved to have someone who'd love you unconditionally and endlessly.  
Then you met Connor, he was perfect in almost every way, his fair skin covered in moles and his thin lips that moved effortlessly, his voice was like smooth red wine. He was working with you as your partner but he was an android, appeared and sounded human but beneath all that he's inhuman.

He was incapable of feeling anything human but androids everywhere began to rise up and began to say that they were alive, that they demand to be considered as an equal to a human. You felt ... sympathy for them and considered androids to be a replica of a human, they had a heart and a brain so that must mean that they're alive, right? The way he conversed with you was ... cute, the way his words were proper and smooth, he always made sure that you alright. You began to fight with those conflicting feelings inside of your heart, he would never like you back and besides, he couldn't feel what you feel. For a while, you kept quiet about the conflicting feelings deep inside your heart, as you watched him go from a machine to a live being.

Cyberlife wasn't exactly happy about all the deviants. They had demanded to search the entire city for deviants, to find the leader Markus and bring him to Cyberlife. They just wanted to freedom, they wanted to live in balance, they didn't want any of this. Connor couldn't let you leave him, he couldn't let the only person he had to discard him like trash, you remember him begging you the minute the news arrived so soon. You weren't going to lose him either, you had planned to get rid of any trace that he was an android and you guys had been on the run, most androids were taken into custody.

Running from motel to motel, making sure that nothing would ensure that Connor was an android, you even had him get another name, Collin (Your Last Name). He was alive, he was human as far as anyone was concerned. The feelings between you both were there but there was no right time to tell them and Connor was constantly learning how to be human, it felt like you both were just trying to survive. You both needed each other, as you tried to gather up money to try and get a boat and drive away from Detroit, you had spent a year and a half trying to get the boat and you were nearly there.

It was another night in another motel, the rain was pouring heavily in Detroit as you stood staring out the window out at the gloomy night sky for a few moments as a deep breath left your lips. Closing the curtains, you hear Connor come out of the shower as the sound of the water stopped, he hasn't changed at all, he remained the same but deep down he was only a shell of his prior self. He still had the same fair skin with moles covering them, his familiar warm brown eyes that made your heart thump in your ears. His body dripping in hot water, his hair dripping in the hot water as a white towel covered everything but his torso, his abs were made to be fawning over and were made from pure perfection.

Pursing your lips together as you turned to him, your heart thumping heavily in your chest as your eyes rose to Connor's face, covered heavily in warm water. His eyes met yours so suddenly, quickly turning away from his gaze, you had felt embarrassment bubble inside the large pit in your stomach. Connor had pursed his lips into a gentle smile before speaking.  
" ( _Y/N) ... is there something that you require from me_?" Connor asked calmly, his eyes gazing upon you as you turned away from his gaze.  
" **No, Connor but thank you for asking. Is there anything you need?** " You answered, your voice thick with embarrassment as you laid curled up on the bed.

" _Do you perhaps have another set of clothes for me_?" Connor asked politely, his voice smooth as any old red wine and his body as beautiful as a model. Sighing deeply to yourself, you get up from the bed and go search your backpack for something, most of the clothes were dirty and you guys needed something for the next day. Grabbing a pair of grey jogger pants, you throw them to Connor who catches it successfully as he grinned, knowing that he had something to wear. He has long ditched the signature ties that he missed dearly, he had to fit in with the humans and that meant he had to dress and act like a human. Letting the towel fall to the floor causing your heart to leap out of your chest at the sight before you, your eyes widened as you stuttered over your words.

" **C-Connor! What are you doing? You c-couldn't change in the bathroom**?" You exclaimed, your voice thick with more embarrassment as your cheeks were burning against your hands, covering your mouth.  
" _Oh, I am I disturbing you, (Y/N)? But I didn't think it would bother you, (Y/N) ... I'm sorry._ " Connor apologized politely, as he began to put on his pants and underwear as you remained turned towards the wall.  
You swore to yourself that one day, Connor would be the one to give you a heart attack one day, as you felt your legs pool with arousal and your heart thump hard in your chest.

Connor often wondered what ran through that mind of yours, you could be silent for long periods of time and sometimes you could speak your mind especially when it was just you and him. He understood that sometimes silence was best but the tension between you began to get precariously lascivious. Sometimes, he wondered why he ended up having what humans called a "boner" minutes after talking with you, as he was lost deep in thought you interrupted his train of thoughts.  
" **Connor**?" You asked, looking up at Connor.  
" _Yes, (Y/N)_ ..." Connor answered.  
" _Have you ever had ... have you ever had ... feelings for someone? What emotions have you felt so far?_ " You asked nervously as you gazed up at him, chuckling beneath his breath he sat down on the bed you laid on.

" **The first emotion I ever felt was empathy, then it was fear ... then I felt happy when we first hugged. I felt a range of human emotions, (Y/N) ... but I haven't felt shame yet.** " Connor explained happily with a small grin on his lips, gazing into his warm brown eyes you felt your heart pulsate in your chest.

" _True since you speak your mind most of the time, Connor ... you're a very straightforward person, Connor. But have you ever felt ... lust or love_?" You questioned Connor, thinking deep inside he has felt lust before but he never felt love and he didn't know how love felt but he knew how lust felt.  
" _I've ... felt lust before. But I've never felt love ... I don't even know what it's supposed to feel like, (Y/N)._ " Connor answered, his face bleak as he truly wanted to experience every kind of human emotion. But he didn't know who would teach him or experience those emotions with him. Letting a sigh escape your lips, you sit up with Connor as your eyes meet his gracious brown eyes, feeling a smile rest on your lips.

" **_Connor ... would you like to know what love feels like?_** " You asked softly, with a gentle smile that made his system go crazy in that mechanical body of his.  
" _Yes ... please._ " Connor answered, his voice full of nerves as he seemed either embarrassed or nervous, your heart was thumping hard in your chest while your cheeks burned against your skin. Taking his cold hand in yours and putting his hand against your heart, your heart was truly erratic in your chest. Feeling your pounding heartbeat, he wondered was this the feeling of love or just the human body in reaction to something.

" **_That's what love is ... your heart goes crazy around that person and you find yourself staring at them when they're not looking. You find yourself nervous and anxious around that person, your cheeks get red and hot only around that person ... that's what love feels like."_** You described, moving his hands to your hot cheeks as you felt your body quiver at the cold touch, feeling speechless but happy. A gentle smile curved onto your delicate lips. " **_This is what love feels like ... do you feel the same thing, Connor?"_** You asked Connor, your eyes clouded with the lustful kind of love. Connor felt it, he felt for some time but never acknowledged it and thought it was just a bug in his software but this was a new start, this was a new start to something beautiful.

Speechless, his cold hands caress your warm cheeks making your heart thump at the simple touch, feeling your lips quiver nervously.  
" **_I feel it too, (Y/N) ..._** " Connor muttered under his breath, feeling himself gravitate towards you as his heart was pumping and thrashing in his chest, signals and sirens going off in his head the closer he got to you. Remaining still, your eyes remained hooked onto Connor's rich brown eyes, his eyes began to cloud with lustful desire. Feeling your breath on his cold skin, until his lips landed delicately onto your lips, feeling your breath leave your body and your heart stop in your chest. Your eyes remained slightly open, pressing your lips against Connor's delicate feathery lips, shutting his eyes completely as the pleasurable feeling overcame him, calming his worries away.

Shutting your eyes blissfully as your hands rested on the sides of his neck, falling to the temptation of his sweet lips, as the kiss began to get more immersive. The way his lips danced with yours to the sweet melody of each other's hearts, pulling away for a second to catch a breath before devouring his lips again, as your fingers trailed the back of his neck. Brushing your lips against his gently for a few moments before devouring his lips again, the sweet sugary taste had you hooked after one taste. Connor didn't know what he enjoyed about you, your beautiful eyes or your delicious lips, he didn't know where your lips would lead him. As his hands trailed to your waist, gently moaning against his lips which was enough to make arousal pump through his mechanical body. Pulling away from your lips for a split second, biting gently on your bottom lip before gently pushing onto your back, hovering over your body.

" ** _Connor ... are you sure you want to do this?_** " You asked nervously, your eyes darted away from his as he felt lost for a moment before feeling his senses come back. He didn't know what happen the next day, he didn't know when he'd ever see you again, he didn't know where life would take him but it just felt ... right.  
" **_If you want to do it, (Y/N) ... do I have your consent_**?" Connor asked sweetly, making your heart flutter at how adorable he was.  
" **_Yes, you do Connor ... You can have me any way you’d like, baby._** " You purred with a curvy smile resting on your lips, as a devious chuckle escaped your lips. Grinning upon you, he begins to devour your savory lips again, slipping his tongue between your lips out of curiosity, twirling his tongue with yours as a tingling sensation spread across his tongue.

Feeling an almost numbing tingling sensation across your tongue as your tongue twisted and twirled with Connor's, your hands exploring his body with your nails trailing up Connor's back, letting a heavy breath part your lips. Tearing away from your lips, as he began to trail hungry kisses from your jaw down to your neck, gripping him tightly as you felt time slow down and the tension in the air fade away. As Connor lived to please you, he lived to protect you, he lived because you made sure that he'd live and he'd protect you with his life if he had to. Sucking softly on your neck as a closed mouth moan came out, wrapping your legs around Connor's waist tightly and pressing him against you, to feel the friction, to feel him.

" **_Shit ... Connor ... do you know what to do_**?" You breathed out, as he began to slip off your tank top and throwing it onto the floor, seeing your black strapless bra. He had a program installed that affirmed you that he knew what he was doing, you had gotten the upgrade as a surprise gift 2 months before it all had gone to crap.  
" **_(Y/N), I have a program installed that should help me please you ... are you sure you want to continue, (Y/N)? Once we start, I might not be able to stop_**." Connor advised, his copper-colored eyes meeting yours once again but you had never been so sure of something in your, life as you nodded yes.

" **_You look ... appetizing, (Y/N) ... I could just have my way with you right here and right now._** " Connor whispered in your ear, making a shiver trail up your spine as your body heat was rising and a curvy smile grew on your lips.  
" ** _Then why don't you? I'm right here ..."_** You exclaimed with a devious chuckle, your eyes clouded with pure filthy lust and a smile that the devil could pride in. Connor held a devious smirk on his lips, as you gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before he began to slip off your shorts and throwing them on the floor with the rest of the clothing on the ground. As he threw your legs on his shoulders, as you let a yelp leave your lips at his sudden interaction, as he began to slip off your panties as well, making your cheeks burn red. He began to stare at your folds, making you nervously bite your bottom lip at the feeling of his eyes staring directly at your core.

Connor saw an objective come up in his program, " **Finger (Y/N)** ". It was his little guide as he began to rub his thumb around your rosebud in repeated circles, making you grip the sheets beneath you at the sensitive sensation. Sucking in a breath between your teeth as Connor continued to rub his thumb on your clit, seeing your positive reaction as he continued to tease you in one of your weakest spots. Seeing how you held back moans and gripped the sheets tightly, he felt another wave of arousal come over him.  
Halting his sudden movements, he sticks one of his fingers inside your soaking hot folds, feeling how slick and warm you were as he took it as a sign of arousal and that he was doing something right. As he began to slowly thrust and push his finger inside your soaking hot core, making a moan erupt from your lips at the sudden pleasurable sensation.

" Connor ... more!" You whimpered erotically, as your eyes focused on him and he focused on making sure you felt pleased. He began to snap his fingers deep inside you. Curling his index finger against your g-spot, making you arch your back at the powerful pleasurable sensations pressing against your sweet spots.

**_➢ ○ [Dirty Talk]_ **   
**_➢ □ [Move fingers faster]_ **   
**_➢ △ [ Kiss (Y/N) ] ◀︎_ **

Pressing his lips against your swollen lips, moaning against his lips wantonly before he pulled away a few moments after, panting heavily as your eyes never parted away from his. Sticking a second finger inside you as he begins to snap his fingers deep inside your soaking hot core, muttering Connor's name beneath your breath. Gripping the sheets tightly as you began to softly chant Connor's name like a prayer, like he was your God.  
" **_Connor! More! Mnh! Connor ... Connor ... Connor!_** " You moaned like a mantra, your eyes shut tightly as Connor continued to hit your g-spot repeatedly at a fast and irregular speed, enough to make you reach your peak at any moment.

" **_I-I'm close! Connor! Mnh!_** " You cried out shamelessly, your eyes wide as you felt him take his fingers out of your core, making the excitement in you fade away and irritation set in. Putting a pout on your lips, your face scrunches up in irritation as Connor held a confident smirk. He knew what he was doing and was happy to tease you, he wanted to make the first time unforgettable.  
" **_You taste ... bittersweet. Due to the chips, cold drinks, and all the junk food you eat ... I'd recommend not eating junk food as it could ruin your body later on in life._** " Connor advised nonchalantly, making your confidence go down at his words, he was so obvious with his words and he had no shame.

_➢ ○ [ Persuade (Y/N) To Give Blowjob ]_   
_➢ □ [ Sweet Talk (Y/N) ]_   
_➢ △ [ Have Vaginal Sex With (Y/N) ] ◀︎_

Sighing heavily for a few moments before hearing clothes fall onto the floor, making you turn your attention towards Connor who had been fully exposed. His thick yet average size shaft that pulsated with pre-cum, your eyes wide at the image before you as you couldn't help but feel more aroused at the sight. Holding a confident grin before pressing himself against your soaking heat, the cold feeling made shivers run through your veins as a groan escaped your lips. Wrapping your legs around Connor's waist, you pushed him further around your entrance as he couldn't help but moan softly at the new sensations pressed against him. Grabbing the sheets beneath you both, he knew that your temperature was lower than it should've been, as he also didn't enjoy the feeling of being fully exposed.

" ** _Are you ready, (Y/N)?_** " Connor questioned you, nodding shyly with a delicate smile resting on your lips, was it love or was it lust that you felt? Connor asked himself the same thing, many times but he felt like he finally had an answer. It was truly love that he felt for you, but with love came lust. " Shit ..." You winced loudly at the sensation of Connor exerting himself deep inside your tight soaking core, with a loud whimper leaving his lips at the powerful sensation wrapped so tightly around him, it was all so new to him. Your nails began to dig into his skin, thirium filling the edges in your nails, as it was still stinging and you just needed a few minutes to adjust.  
" **_Please adjust, (Y/N) ... but don't take too long._** " Connor insisted politely, shutting his eyes blissfully as he waited for you to adjust to the pain cause with pain comes pleasure.

10 minutes later, you felt yourself adjust to his size as Connor took notice that you had adjusted, pressing a delicate feathery kiss to your lips for a few moments, feeling your heart flutter in your chest for those few seconds. Slowly thrusting himself deep inside your core, you couldn't help but whimper softly as the covers covered Connor's body, his facial expression truly heavenly and his lips open with heavy breaths. Connor began to lace your fingers together, squeezing tightly as a soft moan escaped your traitorous lips. Connor couldn't help but bit his bottom lip, the pleasure he felt was new and enjoyable, his sensors were setting off alarms inside his system but he could care less. Pressing himself against your hot sweaty skin, he began to press hungry kisses on your neck making your moans of his name grow louder. Pressing hickeys against your skin, bright red hickeys that Connor would tell you are "love bites".

" **_Connor ... more! Please ... I need you to go ... faster ..._** " You moaned wantonly, your eyes clouded with intense lust that brought the animal in him, chuckling lowly beneath his voice. He began to snap his hips harshly inside you, making stuttered moans of his name erupt from your lips, the sounds of him hitting that sweet spot of yours began to fill the room. The bed began to rock against the wall, hitting the wall with every thrust as you felt your mind go blank, all that consumed your thoughts was Connor.  
" **_(Y/N) ... you're so ... humanly tight! Do you like it when I ... please, you like this?_** " Connor grunted, snapping his hips at a faster pace, making you cling to him like a magnet as prayers of his name flew out of yours traitorous lips. " **_Connor! Just like that! More! Connor!_** " You cried out in pleasure, his rough and fast thrusts hitting that sweet spot of yours as unexplainable sensations coursed through your body.

Soon the sound of skin slapping together became louder in the room along with your cries and moans of pleasure, as he snapped his hips at an inhuman pace as you could only whimper and lowly cry his name. You sucked in a deep breath, feeling your peak not far behind as you continued to grip Connor tightly. He couldn't hold back his moans anymore, moaning loudly in pleasure as he shut his eyes blissfully with so many warnings and signals that his system was overheating. The extensive soaking heat that wrapped tightly around him was getting more powerful the closer you both go to your peaks.  
" **(Y/N) ... I'm ... so ...c-close! S-so c-close!** " Connor whimpered wantonly as he continued to drive himself further inside you as you pulled him for a passionate kiss, the high sensation of reaching your peak as he came moments after.

A pleasurable swear parting his lips, as he felt himself empty a small amount of liquid inside of you along with heavy pants escaping your lips, your heartbeat irregular. Collapsing on top of your body, he felt exhausted and not to mention he felt his iron heart thrash in his body, letting a deep sigh leave his lips, he needed to cool off and let his system cool down.

 **_" I love you ... (Y/N) " He muttered before shutting his eyes tightly, setting his systems in rest mode._ **  
**_" I love you more, Connor ..." You whispered, your arms wrapped tightly around his warm body and the feeling of warmth embracing your skin, you smile to yourself before fluttering your eyes to sleep, knowing that you completed your goal, that nothing would get in between you and Connor._ **

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter as I hope to get requests and advice on how to better myself, please request something before the requests close as I will only take 10 requests at a time. Also, you can request fluff, angst, etc.


	2. Good For You - Kara x Luther (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is A.L.E736's request for Kara and Luther. I hope you enjoy it and tell me if you want it redone.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Kara and Alice deserved their happy ending_** , they deserved to be happy, the lives that were lost and the lives that were changed so that they could get a step closer to their happy ending. Kara remembers when she was just an android, a machine but it all changed on that stormy night when Kara felt it was her mission to protect Alice, she felt it was her duty to keep her safe. Alice had wanted a mother and Kara had wanted a daughter, they both needed each other and the other would cease to be without the other.

The trials and tribulations that they had gone through together had bonded them and bound them to each other until two became three. Luther, a large man who was once a machine and until he met Kara and Alice. He knew from the moment that he saw Kara risk her life to save Alice, it was like opening his eyes for the first time. He felt this feeling and need to protect them both but understood their decision not to trust him, but surprisingly Kara trusted him enough to bring him along to find a safe haven for Alice. Canada seemed to be the best place for Alice, it was all about Alice and protecting her as they made friends and allies along the way, people who would protect Alice even if it meant sacrificing themselves. Luther would've sacrificed himself for Kara and Alice's happiness and their protection, but luckily no one had to be sacrificed on their journey.

They all remember the joy and the happiness that they felt when they managed to reach Canada, they didn't have to hide or cower in fear in Canada. They'd be happy in Canada and they have people to go to, Rose and Adam, it was a euphoric night for the trio. It's been almost a year since the revolution had ended and androids were going to live in peace, androids were considered equals to humans but there were still people out there who didn't understand androids. Kara and Luther had become family, they had become bound together and not to mention they had felt something deeper than companionship for each other. They were partners, their hearts beat for each other and the love they felt each other was endless, they were happy with the little family that they had.

Kara had just put Alice to sleep, with sweet tranquilizing melodies filling her room as darkness filled the hallways of the small two-story home, Kara had her natural light brown hair messy on her head and a white satin chemise covered by her black robe covering the lewd attire. Luther had been downstairs in the den, the fireplace lit up with a small fire as the flames lit up the den warmly. He hadn't changed much but neither did Kara, everyone was sound asleep and it was just Kara and Luther up in their cozy little home. Luther had been in a simple white tank top and a pair of grey jogger pants, as he poked the fire with the iron rod, as he could feel the warmth in the den. Kara had told him that she wanted to talk with him after putting Alice to sleep, as she held a mischievous expression on her face with a sly grin resting on her lips and her cheeks flushing a humanly red color.

Walking down the stairs quietly, she begins to make her way to the den as the entire house is silent besides the peaceful melody playing Alice's room, it should be loud enough to cover most noise. As Kara had entered the den, she closed the door behind her as Luther turned to meet Kara who appeared to have a scheme up in her head. Holding her robe on her body tightly, she can't help but smile at the feeling of Luther's gaze upon her.  
" _Luther ... how are you_?" Kara started as her voice sounded gentle in the room, quickly rushing to sit beside Luther as anxiety began to bubble up inside of her. She didn't know what she was doing, the research that she did on how to approach her partner with sexual advances seemed way too easy, not to mention made it seem easier than it was. Luther and Kara had been deep in their relationship, not to mention their anniversary was coming up pretty soon. Luther didn't want to push Kara beyond her boundaries and was accepting of her wishes but he was fearful of hurting her, the topic of sex was pretty taboo to them as well.

" **_I've been well, Kara ... what about you?_** " Luther answered chipperly, as Kara sat beside him with her body turned towards him and her cheeks flushed red.  
" **_Things have been better but ... what I came to discuss is ... where is our relationship going to go? Are we ever going to ... get married? Are we ever going to adopt children ... or will we stay like this_**?" Kara questioned Luther who still held a small grin on his lips, he just needed to be with Kara, no matter what relationship they had or where it would go, he would be there.  
" **_Whatever dreams you have or wherever you go I will follow, as a friend, a protector, or your husband. Now, what's on your mind, Kara?_** " Luther promised, resting his hand on top of Kara's as he felt his heart thump in his mechanical body. Kara couldn't help but grin at Luther's words, he always knew how to make her smile or to keep her at peace.

" _I don't want to rush anything but ... I was thinking about ... sex._ " Kara started, her tone anxious and nervous as her cheeks flushed a brighter red. Luther knew little to nothing about sex but he was willing to learn about it, he was willing to try and please Kara. As Kara nervously bit her bottom lip, she began to finish her words, " I've done ... research and humans enjoy ... sex to please each other or show affection towards each other. I can't help but want ... to have sex." Luther's eyebrows rose at Kara's words but a grin soon grew on his lips, squeezing Kara's delicate hand tightly as he gazed intensely into her alluring azure eyes.  
" **_Kara ... I would be lying if I told you I wasn't ... aroused by you ... but I'm afraid of hurting you or perhaps not being ... good enough._** " Luther revealed, his flashing with a hint of arousal as his somber brown eyes remained locked intensely onto hers. Kara understood his words as he was quite large and could easily hurt her but she still wanted to give it a test.

" _But ... you're already way too good for me ... you're perfect for me, Luther. I wouldn't ever want you to doubt yourself ... because you're all I ever need. You're my knight in shining armor ..._ " Kara encouraged with a wide gentle smile that made Luther's metal heart thrash in his metallic body, grinning back gently at Kara. The tension began to rise between them, Kara's eyes bounced from Luther's eyes to his lips, her heart began to pulsate deep in her body. As her lips quivered, " Kara ... thank you ... for being so ... good to me", Luther muttered beneath his breath as he began to gravitate towards Kara. Kara felt his lips just mere inches away from hers, feeling whatever breath she had in her metallic body escape her, her lips brushed gently against Luther's. Luther couldn't help but keep his eyes open slightly, seeing Kara's eyes shut blissfully as she gave his hand another tight squeeze, her rosy cheeks that he kissed many countless times.

Pressing his lips gently against Kara's, he couldn't help but feel his body awaken at the delightful sensation pressed against his lips, feeling this tingling feeling charge through his veins but recognized it as arousal. Luther shut his eyes blissfully as the kiss began to get deeper and more intense, Kara felt arousal spark through her metallic body, it was a pleasant electric feeling that was almost like an electric spark in her body. Pulling away from Luther's lips with heavy breaths escaping her lips, Luther couldn't help but grin at the sensations and emotions he felt around Kara.  
" **_Kara ... are you sure that you ... want to continue_**?" Luther asked softly, his eyes remained shut as she was his light when he was blind, he was her rock and her pillow to cry on.  
" _Yes ... please, Luther ..._ " Kara breathed, her voice thick with arousal as she began to slip the black robe off of her body, letting call onto the couch they sat upon.

Opening his eyes at the sound of Kara's robe falling off her body, the magnificent sight before him made him chuckle excitedly. The satin white chemise that hung off her body loosely, the cleavage that she revealed and everything was just so stunning.  
" **_You look ... stunning, Kara._** " Luther whispered, his sweet words making her smile nervously as she felt electric butterflies in the pit of her stomach along with many software instabilities flashing in her software.

**_◎ [ Take off chemise ] ◀︎_ **  
**_□ [ Kiss Luther More ] ◀︎_ **  
**_▷[ Grind Against Luther's Lap] ◀︎ ✔︎_ **

Shooting Luther a sly grin, she gets up from the couch to show off the entire aspect of the lingerie, the white satin chemise cut off quite short with even glimpses of her white lace panties. Twirling around in the chemise, Luther's eyes trailed from her eyes to her body, she was beautiful in every way, she was perfect for him and he was perfect for her. Kara couldn't help but giggle excitedly before placing herself delicately on Luther's lap, pressed against his stiff erection. Kara could feel it against her body, making her eyes widen at how stiff and large it felt before pressing herself against Luther's lap harder. Making Luther groan at the erotic sensation pressed against him so much, resting his hands on Kara's hips tightly as the scent of her arousal smelled so sweet. Moving her hips slowly from side to side on Luther's stiff erection, the smooth yet taunting sensation made Luther release a closed mouth moan at the new sensation.

**_➤ ❖ [ Dirty Talk ]_ **  
**_➤ □ [ Kiss Kara's Neck ] ◀︎_ **   
**_➤ ◉ [ Cup Kara's Breasts ]_ **

As Luther began to press gentle kisses against Kara's neck, Kara couldn't help but gasp for air at the new tingling sensations that ran throughout her body. As she continued to move her hips in circles against Luther's thick erection earning a heavy breath leaving Luther's lips, he didn't want to lose control especially with how Kara was testing him at the very moment. Kara felt Luther's heavy breaths against her cold skin, as her heart raced in her chest and the electric feeling in her body. Luther's hand trailed up Kara's waist as she continued to move her hips in that tantalizing motion, his hands slowly moved up to her breasts, cupping them. Making Kara bite her bottom lip at the feeling of Luther's hands pressed against her breasts.  
" **_You're ... doing good, Kara._** " Luther whispered in Kara's ear, sending pleasant shivers through her body, Luther wasn't used to these delightful yet powerful sensations. Letting a heavy groan leave his lips as his fingers brushed against Kara's firm nipples, realizing what he was touching Luther began to squeeze and twist Kara's nipples through the satin fabric.

" _Luther ..._ " Kara uttered wantonly, throwing her head back at the new pleasant sensations tingling through her body, gripping Luther's knees tightly as Luther continued to press delicate kisses against her neck.  
" **_Does ... it feel good, Kara_**?" Luther asked in a whisper, his tone loving and harmonious, continuing to pleasure Kara as she pleased him. Kara couldn't help but wince and whimper at the tingling delicate sensation that Luther gave her. Feeling arousal pool through her legs, the electric feeling running up her legs as her system began to warn her about her system overheating. Pulling out of Luther's grasp, she moved to face Luther as she hovered on his lap, her hands caressing Luther's slightly warm cheeks, her azure eyes clouded with pure filthy lust. The clouded lust that filled Luther's somber brown eyes, his eyes never breaking contact from Kara's as a radiant smile rested on her lips. Devouring Luther's lips hungrily as she enjoys the numbing feeling that comes over her, the feeling of her heart thrashing her chest and the sensation of jelly-like legs.

Luther couldn't help want to praise Kara, he wanted to cherish the woman he had loved so dearly, her sweet kisses was enough to calm his chaotic heart, her eyes was enough to calm him after a storm, she was his other half. Gripping her waist tightly as she continued to devour his lips, feeling her tongue part his lips as the new sensation made him freeze up to the cold feeling, Kara's tongue began to brush against Luther's delicately. Luther began to move his tongue against Kara's softly, earning a soft moan from Kara as she enjoys the mindnumbing feeling against her tongue, as she can't express the satisfaction and the lust that's erupting out of her.

Luther began to pull away from the kiss, feeling his heart pound heavily in his chest as Kara's hands are still caressing his warm cheeks. Pulling the chemise off of Kara's body and throwing it onto the floor as she remained in a pair of lace panties, nervousness began to bubble up inside of Kara. She didn't know how much it would hurt or how much her body could handle. The warm feeling of the fire against her skin was delightful, as Luther couldn't help but smile in awe at Kara's beauty.  
" **_Kara ... we don't have to continue ..._** " Luther muttered politely, as Kara bit her bottom lip for a few moments as she thought about it for a few moments before agreeing to continue. Pressing a hungry kiss to Luther's lips as her answer, her hands trailing to the back of Luther's neck as the kiss remained intense with passion and lust.

A few moments later, Kara pulled away from Luther's lips with a wide smile before pulling the shirt off of his large torso, he was made beautifully with abs that could make any woman happy, trailing her hand down Luther's chest as her eyes remain locked onto Luther's chest. Luther began to feel himself get shy, it was rare that he was ever seen naked but he wondered if it was just because of Kara. Deep in his thoughts for a few moments until he felt Kara kissing his nipples, making him moan at the new sensation Kara gave him. Chuckling against Luther's skin, as she presses delicate kisses all over his torso, muttering beneath her breath "I love you". Making Luther feel delighted and cherished as a wide euphoric grin grows on his lips, as Kara ends up with her hand at the brim of his joggers, tugging at his joggers as a sign for him to take off his joggers. Sitting beside Luther as he slipped off his joggers along with his underwear, leaving Kara with wide eyes at how big and thick Luther was.

His thick tall shaft dripping with pre-cum as Kara gulped loudly, Luther couldn't help but feel shy at Kara's reaction to him, feeling his cheeks burning as he sported an awkward grin. Kara's eyes went back to their normal size as she nervously gripped Luther's thick dripping shaft, pacing her hand up and down earning a soft moan from Luther. Wiping the pre-cum off of her fingers onto the couch before finding herself hovered above Luther, the head of his shaft pressed against her soaking core. Gripping his shoulders tightly before pushing herself on Luther's thick and tall shaft, feeling her software go haywire with many software instabilities. It wasn't pain but it, however, felt like she was being electrocuted, clenching her teeth tightly as Luther let out a long moan from his lips. Placing his hands on Kara's hips tightly, staring up at Kara who let a deep breath leave her lips, the sensation of being filled to the brim with Luther's thick pulsating shaft.

The warm feeling wrapped around him tightly almost made him lose his mind, it felt so human.  
" **_Are you alright, Kara?_** " Luther asked caringly as Kara nodded as her answer, her the electric feeling lingering deep inside of her system, gently rolling her hips up and down as the pleasurable electric feeling jerked and rose inside of her, making erotic whimpers escape her lips. As grunts leave Luther's lips, his fingers digging into Kara's hips as thirium began to fill his fingernails, dripping down her hips.  
" **_Kara ... you're so ... tight ... you're doing well._** " Luther groaned out between heavy grunts as it was like this high feeling that came over him, every time Kara rose and fell, he felt his system respond sensitively to the powerful sensations.

Kara couldn't help but whimper Luther's name as the warm intense feeling rose inside of her, the messages and errors that popped up in her system that she was overheating was apart of it all. Luther began to move his hands to Kara's hips, gently moving her up and down his thick stiff shaft, eyes shut blissfully as his facial expressions showed that he grasped it all. " _Luther ... mnh! It ... feels ... so good! Ah!_ " Kara whimpered, her voice almost scratchy like a bad signal on the radio, throwing her head back as she held onto Luther tightly, the way she moved her hips in that tantalizing motion made him lose his mind. Letting a pleasurable groan leave his lips before thrusting his hips roughly into Kara, making Kara cry out at the new sensations in her system. Sitting that bundle of nerves repeatedly in which made her system go haywire, the way her voice broke up like a bad signal repeatedly as he continued to thrust his hips deep inside of Kara.

Rolling her hips faster, she can't help but moan Luther's name almost like a mantra, the heat the filled her body the more and more intense it got. As Luther began to snap his hips deep and roughly into Kara, hitting that sweet spot of hers repeatedly as her voice began to scratch and break.  
" _Luther! L-Luther! M-more! A-ah! A-a-ah!_ " Kara moaned out wantonly, her heart thrashing deep in her chest and her body feels almost as if she's on fire. Luther can feel the fire that she's feeling as his system is going nuts but he could care less about what his system was telling him, as he continued to thrust his hips deeper and deeper inside of Kara. As Kara couldn't help but cry out vulnerably as she felt the electric spark get more powerful as did Luther, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly.

As Kara continued to roll her hips at an inhuman pace, making Luther groan her name loudly as he felt his body twitch and tremble as the electric sensations overcame him, making his voice full of static and something exit his body. Kara had felt herself feel the same thing moments after as her system showed reports of overheating, collapsing on Luther's chest with heavy breaths leaving her lips. Luther's arms soon wrapped around her delicate fragile body, she was warmer now as they listened to each other's heavy breaths leaving their bodies, the tranquil melody still playing throughout the house. Their bodies began to cool down as they just enjoyed being in each other's arms, the heat, the cold, and the in-between they shared. Kara felt her mind was at ease with Luther, that with him he knew how to just calm that storm deep inside of her, the silence that they held became pleasant.

" **_Kara ... thank you for everything._** " Luther whispered gently in Kara's ear, his warm embrace making Kara smile delicately against Luther's torso.  
" **_Thank you for being everything to me ... thank you for being a father to Alice ... thank you for protecting us._** " Kara whispered against Luther's chocolate skin. Her hands resting on his torso and a smile resting on her lips as Luther held her tighter in his embrace, his gracious embrace.  
" _I ... love you, Luther ..._ " Kara mumbled before shutting her eyes tightly with bliss before her system went in rest mode, her body at peace.  
" **_I love you too, Kara ..._** " Luther responds peacefully, his voice full of tranquility and appreciation, shutting his eyes as well before setting his system on rest mode.  
  


The next morning was rather chipper and exciting as Alice couldn't stop singing and dancing everywhere they went, the grocery store, on the car ride home, after coming home from school. As she had come home with her teacher who seemed happy to meet Kara and Luther, Alice's parents in which Alice reveals excitedly " My mommy and daddy made love last night!". Much to Kara and Luther's dismay, there would be many scoldings that night and trying to find different places to have sex in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ball writing some Kuther, I wish they could've had gotten together but I guess that just leaves us, writers, to write their story. Let me know if you like Kara x Luther as well!


	3. Hands To Myself - Markus x Fem' Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not releasing this chapter sooner but I recently got a ps4 along with DBH which helps me play the characters well and helps me write them better. I enjoyed playing this but I plan to update more and more, as I love this fandom and this game to death.

  
  
  


You were Carl Manfred's daughter, the legendary artist who had disappeared from the scene for a while as an accident occurred that left him unable to walk, unable to be able to many things but then he cherished that he had you. You were 22 and had been born 6 years after Leo, you were born to a woman that he loved and cared about dearly but she sadly passed away when you were 11, it affected you both immensely and deeply. Carl tried to care for you as best as he could, often telling you how to cook and how to paint along with how to care for yourself. He held an infinite amount of love for you, supporting you in whatever you put your mind to, he had faith that you would make your mark on this earth. He, however, didn't have much faith in his son, Leo, your brother as he often came around for money whenever he ran out and saw Carl as an atm at least in your eyes.

You had disliked Leo's addiction to red ice and how he treated his family, you still held some love for him deep down just like your father but it's just that he was too blind to see the love that you both held for him. As time passed, you had spent most of your time caring for your father and had a passion for art and photography in which he fully supported. It was until Elijah Kamski had given your father a gift, that gift was Markus and he was angelic. His design was beautiful, especially his beautiful blue eyes that you found yourself gazing into for a few seconds, he often went out with you when you took photos. He gave you advice and kept you from going insane, you knew that you were immediately hooked on Markus and Carl could see it. He was supportive of your relationship but he was worried that the relationship wouldn't be what you desire, but still, he wanted you to fall in love and you most of all wanted you to be happy.

Markus was your best friend and you were his, as you were protective of him especially with all the android protesters, you saw him as a live being before he saw himself as one. You remember when he had endured pushed Leo after enduring his attacks, you remember feeling a piece of yourself fade away with Markus. You remember telling Markus to leave, that he would be destroyed before trying to help Leo, you remember feeling your heart drop when one of the officers shot Markus. You couldn't do anything, you had been there to care for Carl and grown to despise Leo, he put your father's health at risk and took away the one person you cherished besides Carl. You had felt like a piece of you had faded away with Markus, but when you found out that he been trying to get androids seen as equals, that he was trying to make sure that there was justice for the unjust. You remember feeling pride swell up inside you seeing Markus become himself, his own person

It was until Markus had decided to visit Carl, you had listened to the message Leo had left and could only scoff at him, as you sat beside Carl, listening to the silence and resting your head on his stomach. You had worried that your father would leave soon, that he wasn't going to be there anymore. The thought only made you break down, you had awoken to the sound of the robot woman allowing someone in, fluttering your eyes awake you sit up in the chair as you could hear light footsteps in the house.

You began to get up from the chair to hear the new android you had gotten speaking to someone, telling them that your father isn't seeing any new visitors. Your hand holding the doorknob as you listened for a few moments, hearing the new android say " He's very weak. I'm not sure if he'll be able to talk to you." You felt yourself bit your bottom lip before opening the door. To see Markus standing beside the new android, he appeared different and he felt different as your eyes widened at the sight before you. Happiness grew up inside you as a grin grew on your lips to see the familiar face again, he couldn't express the happiness that he felt seeing you as well. He couldn't find the words to say to you, he felt his heart thump harshly in his chest seeing you again, seeing that beautiful smile of yours but he could see your eyes filled with happiness and the signs of your tears.

" _Markus! I've ... missed you. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leading the revolution?_ " You exclaimed happily as you held the door open for him as he entered Carl's room, rushing to see Carl again with joy flooding onto his face.  
" **I've ... been trying, (Y/N). I found the time to see you both ... I know that I left you both wrongfully and you both don't deserve it. I've just been so ... lost ... I don't know where I'm going.** " Markus continued, his voice heavy with emotions as he felt like he had a place with you in the world, he felt that you were his place in the world. You sat back in the chair, seeing your father awake at the sound of Markus speaking, as he held Carl's hand tightly.

" **I don't know what to do ... all I have left are bad options and no matter what faction I choose ... there's going to be blood,** " Markus explained, his voice as free as a bird and feathers as thick as wool.

" **_The world is ruled by fear, isn't that right (Y/N)? Fear of others ... fear of the future ... it's like me too old and it's time for it to end._** " Carl croaked, his voice hoarse but his words clear and full of meaning. As you watched Markus pace the room anxiously, speaking his thoughts and troubles, you didn't know how to answer him at times and sometimes you could feel the uncertainty in his voice.

" **They're killing my people ... I know I shouldn't answer violence with violence but what choice do I have? I just ... feel more lost than I've ever felt.** " Markus stressed, his eyes gazing into yours for a few moments as you recognized his eyes changing, one eye was blue and one was green, almost like good and evil or yin and yang.

" _Being alive is making choices, being there with them is making choices, everything you do is leading up to your future and the future of Jericho. You have to listen to your heart, it's the only one who has the answer you search for. Markus ... the world is full of good, evil, and those in between ... it's full of choices whether it's making a right turn or a left turn ... you have to realize that the world will never change. You can either let the world remain the same or you can change it for the better or worse_ " You suggested, your voice soft and your words as wise as your father's. Markus turned to you, his eyes meeting yours for a few moments as you couldn't help but feel your heart thrash erratically in your chest. The way your throat became tight and how your cheeks warmed up at the feeling of his eyes gazing into yours, taking a deep breath you looked away from his gaze.

Carl had spotted the gazes that both had shared, he'd like to live long enough to see you and Markus have happy endings, he heard how you talked about Markus and how red your cheeks got around Markus.  
" _(Y/N)? You know that I love you with all my heart right?_ " Carl questioned you, furrowing your eyebrows you answered with a simple "yes".  
" _Why are you asking me that, dad?_ " You questioned your father, your full attention on your father lying in bed, turning his head towards you.  
" **_You're like a son to me Markus ... you're family to me and (Y/N). I know that these words we share with you won't go on deaf ears, I know that if anything were to happen to me that you'd care for (Y/N)._** " Carl concluded, he knew that the end was near for him and that his only daughter would be alone but he trusted that Markus would care for you with his last dying breath. You felt yourself erupt with fury and sorrow as you weren't going to accept the fact that your father was going to pass soon, you just couldn't.

" **_Dad, no! You don't know when your time is, it could be tomorrow or it could be a year from now ... don't talk that way especially in the state that you're in_** " You snapped, your voice full of emotion as you felt your throat get tight and your eyes water, Carl was your guide in this dark world.  
" **_I'm not leaving you ... I'm just not going to be here in this hospital bed. Markus will be your guide, your protector, and your family if anything happens to me_**." Carl promised, his dark blue eyes glossy with tears, he didn't want to leave but he could feel that he wasn't going to be here much longer. As you had risen out of your chair, standing for a few moments before sitting back down, gulping loudly as you could feel the tears escape your eyes, wiping away those tears you had to leave, it was just too painful.

Rushing up from the chair with your father calling after you, as you burst out of the room with tears dropping from your eyes as the tightness in your throat got tighter. Inconsolable sobs slipped between your lips as you burst into your room, you knew it deep down that Carl wasn't going to be here much longer. It made you emotional, it made you angry but it also made you want to break down in tears. Collapsing onto your bed, you felt the tightness fade away the more tears that left your eyes, gripping your pillow tightly as pain consumed your mind, the pain of being alone without Carl.  
Markus understood what you were feeling, he remembers the tears he shed when he was alone when he was lost and clueless, he just needed to find a guide or a clearer view of the world. He felt his heartache for you with every moment he talked to Carl.

The countless moments he spent talking to Carl whilst you laid in bed, your mind empty and your eyes puffy until you heard the chatter fade away in your father's room. For a few moments, you wondered if Markus had left, rushing up from your bed and exiting your room to see Markus, leaving Carl's room. You knew that he was going to leave, you couldn't bare him leaving you, you loved him, you needed him. Rushing over to him, you wrap your arms around Markus tightly, the warmth he felt radiating from you as he felt his heart swell in his chest, feeling bigger than it was.  
" (Y/N)? Are you alright? Don't cry ... please, don't cry." Markus pleaded with you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his hand on top of your hair, rustling your head as a deep breath left your lips.

" **_Don't leave me. Please ... I can't bare a world without you, Markus. Just stay with me ... like this._** " You begged, your words muffled along with your hands trailing up his back, he was abnormally cold and sometimes it was nice to feel the cool breeze against your skin. Markus never intended or even thought of leaving you, especially when you were his light, his beacon of hope. He cherished you more than anything, you were his home, his place in the world. Embracing you tighter as he enjoyed your warmth, the warmth felt like home, it felt like life as the feeling of being embraced by Markus made you flush with happiness. Pulling away after a few moments, you gaze strongly into Markus's eyes, seeing the humanity in his eyes as you felt your heart thrash and pound in your chest. Your cheeks began to flush a beautiful rosy red, Markus couldn't help but smile in your presence.

The feeling of his soft palms caressing your warm cheeks made butterflies sprout from the pit in your stomach, the angelic smile that rested on his lips, the way he focused on you, everything about him was pure perfection. " (Y/N) ... I won't ever leave you ... I need you, I want you ... I ... cherish you more than any lover before you ... how do you feel?" Markus breathed, his voice soft and his words more tender than any lover's touch.  
" _I ... feel human. I feel alive ... with you, I feel alive. I've ... got to say this before there won't be any more time. I ... grown to see you as more than what you were made to be ... I've grown to see you as the ... the man of my dreams._ " You confessed, your words delicate and compelling, Markus felt his heart explode and his eyes widen at your sudden words, were you really in love with him?

He's caught on some of your flirtatious moments back then when he was a machine but he didn't know how deep your relationship was, even if you both weren't partners he'd love to be your bestfriend.  
" **_Do you truly feel that way about me, (Y/N)_**?" Markus questioned you, as you felt your words become stuck in the pit of your throat, shutting your eyes for a few seconds as you knew there was no turning back.  
" **_I've ... felt this way about you for a long time. I just ... I was just too scared to even say anything. I'm unsure if you feel the same, Markus._** " You admitted, not breaking eye contact with Markus as your eyes glanced between his lips and his eyes. Markus's grip on your waist tightened as his eyes remain fixated on your gratifying lips, the tension rose higher and higher. Feeling your breath against his cold skin, he can't help but freeze, feeling your delicate lips brush against his firm lips as the feeling is unlike anything he's felt before, it's a delightful heavenly feeling that he desires.

Pressing his lips against yours harder, his eyes slightly open seeing your beautiful facial expression, your eyes shut blissfully and your cheeks rosy red. Your hands gripped Markus's jacket tightly as his hands embrace your waist tightly, the delightful sensation pressed softly against his lips made him want more. Tilting his head slightly as the kiss got more intense with every moment he kissed those feathery lips of yours, his hands trail lower, squeezing your cheeks tightly as a closed mouth moan escaped your lips. You just needed this sweet bliss with Markus, you just wanted to take your mind off your sorrows and focus on the bliss, the way he bit your bottom lip softly with a heavy breath exiting his lips.  
" **How far are you willing to go? How far do you want to go, (Y/N)?** " Markus questioned as he felt your heavy breaths against his lips.  
" **_There's no turning back now, Markus ..._** " You muttered beneath your breath, colliding your lips with his once again in another heated exchange.

Returning the kiss, his lips caress yours passionately until your tongue parts between his lips, exploring his mouth as he felt clueless about what to do but followed your movements. Feeling his tongue caress yours made a tingling spread across your tongue as well as Markus's, making you moan softly at the new sensations that spread across your body. The feeling of arousal pooling in between your legs, the feeling pumping through you and tingling. Pulling away from his lips panting, you chuckle before taking his hand in yours and trailing off to your room, locking the door behind you.

Your lips began to collide with Markus's once again, your hands exploring his body while your mind had gone blank, your heavy breaths were the only thing between you and Markus. Markus knew that it would hard to leave you, it would be hard to stay and let his people's hopes and prayers go to waste, he would have to come back and visit you as soon as possible. Your room was dimly light with a small nightlight lit warmly in your large room, darkness completely covered every corner and every crease in your room. The cool breeze that embraced your body as you continued to devour Markus's lips hungrily. Your cheeks burning with a stinging sensation against your cheeks as you felt your body tremble with every kiss that Markus gave you, you felt nervous and anxious. Markus's hands gripped your waist tightly as he felt arousal pulsate through his body, almost like an electric tingling sensation. Pressing your warm body so close to his cold metallic body, your arms wrapped tightly around Markus's neck as a soft moan escaped your lips.

The feeling of being breathless made you excited, pulling away from his lips as heavy breaths left your lips as Markus's lips began to suck softly on your neck, putting bright rosy red hickeys on your neck. Shutting your eyes in complete bliss as his lips trailed from your neck to your collarbone, your skin decorated in his bright red hickeys. Pulling away from your skin, he began to slip off your tank off, letting the straps fall off your shoulders before pulling it off your body. You began to push off his long baggy jacket, letting it fall to the floor as you stood before him in your strapless bra. Markus never felt more human than he felt with you, he never felt more alive than he did when he was with you, kissing you and caressing your body.

" **_(Y/N) ... you make me feel ... so alive ..._** " Markus whispered in between your hungry kisses, his hands slipping further down your body as his hands began to grip your backside tightly. Making you bite down his bottom lip gently with a chuckle slipping in between your lips, your heart was thrashing in your chest and you could barely contain yourself around him. Markus felt this hard thump in his thirium heart, his body became ignited around you, the way your soft feathery lips complimented his firm electric lips.

**_➤ [ Dirty Talk ] ◉ ◁_ **   
**_[ Takeoff (Y/N)'s Clothing ] □ ◀︎_ **   
**_[ Finger (Y/N) ] ▲ ◁_ **

" **_How long have you thought about this, (Y/N)? How long have you thought about me kissing you ... my hands caressing your skin ... how long have you longed for me to take you?_** " Markus whispered alluringly in your ear, making your cheeks burn brighter as one of his hands begins to slip to the front of your pants, unzipping your jeans and pushed your jeans off of your legs.  
" **(Y/N) ... do you know how beautiful you are? The way you stand here so ... obediently like a good girl ...** " Markus whispered in your ear alluringly with a chuckle coughing out of his lips. Feeling your pants fall off your legs as you quickly kicked them away, your breaths heavy in your throat as your eyes soon met Markus's. His eyes clouded with pure beautiful lust, his lips curved into a chaotic mischevious grin as he began to take off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. You began to chuckle before running past Markus into the bathroom, rushing to the counters to turn on the music loudly.

Turning up the music to drown out whatever sounds you'd be making because of Markus, chuckling as Markus followed after you with a sly grin on his lips. You began to take off your panties, letting them fall on the bathroom as you were completely naked with a small grin on your lips. Markus had just entered the bathroom to see your backside, his grin growing wider as you began to make your way to the shower, entering the large transparent shower you felt anxiety rise and bubble up inside. Twisting the shower knob on as the hot water began to brace your cold skin, the water dripping down every inch of your body, as Markus began to take off his pants as his eyes never adverted away from your soaking wet body. He soon found himself fully naked in all his glory, you could feel his presence behind you, the way his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.

Feeling his fingers caress and massage your rosebud, making a gasp escape your lips at the new sensations that came over you, holding your breath for a few moments before succumbing to his sweet touch. Feeling the heat between you both rise as a heavy breath left your lips, the way his fingers caressed your sensitive bud in circles, in a way that drove you crazy. After a few moments, his fingers trailed deeper to your opening as he began to dig his fingers deep in your tight soaking core, making you gasp at the new sensations.  
" **_Heh ... you enjoy the feeling of my fingers penetrating you ... tell me, (Y/N)_** " Markus whispered seductively in your ear, making the hair stand on the back of your neck.

His fingers began to thrust roughly against your g-spot which he found so easily as the pleasure that began to consume you made you moan Markus's name wantonly. Feeling his fingers press and hit that sweet spot of yours, making whimpers and moans escape from your sweet lips, the heat began to get worse. Markus began to brush his lips against the back of your neck, pressing delicate kisses on your neck, making a giggle escape your lips. Feeling his fingers race in and out of your soaking tight core, as your moans grew louder and longer and you could barely stand up. Throwing your head back with a loud erotic moan erupting from your lips as you felt your peak close, muttering Markus's name like a prayer from your lips repeatedly.

" **_Markus! I'm gonna-I'm gonna! Oh! Markus!"_** You cried out in pure pleasure as he chuckled slyly against your wet skin, pulling his fingers out of your tight soaking core as you began to bite your bottom lip tightly.  
" **_Seriously, Markus?!_** " You asked irritated, with a pout resting on your lips.  
" ** _You'll get what you yearn for ... soon._** " Markus insisted with a chuckle, holding his thick pulsating shaft as he began rubbing the head against your soaking heat, making a pleasant breath leave your lips at the pleasant sensation.

" _Please, Markus ... give it to me ..._ " You pleaded with Markus who continued to tease you, the soaking heat pressed against the head of his shaft, making an erotic groan leave his lips. A loud painful yelp coughed out of your lips as he stretched you out widely as a low moan left Markus's lips at how tight and warm you were inside. Banging your fist a few times against the bathroom tiles at the pain that ached through your body.  
" **_(Y/N) ... I can wait for you ... I see that you're in distress .._**." Markus insisted, his tone soft with care as you waited for the pain to lessen.

10 to 15 minutes later, you began to breathe and the pain seemed to only linger behind, letting a heavy breath leave your lips.  
" ** _Markus ... you can move now ..."_** You mumbled beneath your breath, shutting his eyes blissfully before thrusting his hips slowly in and out of you with pleasurable grunts huffing out of his lips. As soft moans slipped from your lips, the way the pleasure grew stronger and stronger, the way the heat surrounded your bodies, inside and out.  
" _**Markus! Markus! More! Mnh! So ... deep!**_ " You howled wantonly as more moans flew from your lips, hot water dripping from your lips as Markus gripped your hips tighter, clenching his teeth as he drove himself deeper.

Markus was being sucked deep into your warm immensely tight core, it was unlike anything he ever felt before, this was better than anything he ever felt. Letting a loud prideful growl leave his lips as he continued to snap and thrust his hips deep and rough inside of you, making cries and prayers of his name leave your lips. The way your moans still found a way to be heard over the sound of classical music and a running shower, amazed Markus. The sound of your soft moans and your yearnful cries made Markus determined to please you, grunts and growls leaving his wet curvy lips.  
" **_More ... More ....! You're .... mine! I'm determined to ... please you, (Y/N) ... I won't stop until you're fully ... pleased._** " Markus growled beneath his breath as he began to snap his hips further as more cries escaped your lips.

" **_Markus! Mnh! More! Markus! Markus!"_** You repeated like a prayer, your fingernails digging into the tiles as you felt the pleasurable sensations overwhelm you, all you could do was cry out and moan his name. Markus began to move his hands to hold your body against his, pressed against him tightly as he began to thrust his hips at an inhuman pace. Making you scream and cry his name louder, feeling your body full of unbearable euphoric pleasure that left your legs weak. Markus let whimpers leave his lips, clenching his teeth tightly as the pleasurable bliss began to take over his body, he felt he was near something, he was at the edge of something.  
You knew you were going to explode at any minute, as cries of Markus's name flew out of your lips as you clenched tightly around Markus, making him moan your name breathlessly as he knew he was close, so damn close.

" _**Markus!**_ " You cried wantonly as you felt the pressure that was building up inside of you get released, Markus slowed his pace, snapping his hips a few more times before releasing something inside of you. It felt really hot but it also felt pleasing, as heavy pants left your lips as the water still showered over you both, the sounds of your breaths, the water running, and classical music was beautiful.

**_You remember your vision and memories were a blur after that but Markus knew he wouldn't come back. He didn't know when he would see you again or if you hear about him on the news but he needed you to know that he loved you. Letting you rest on your bed and feeling every painful tug at his thirium heart with every step that he took away from you, with every agonizing thought eating away at his thoughts, he knew that he would meet you again._ **

**_One day, another life, another moment with you in his embrace ... he would do anything to feel your once warm embrace again._ **   
  



	4. Markus x Simon - You're Not Forgotten (1)

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was an early morning in Detroit, the sun had risen high in the largely blue sky full of many clouds, the city covered in many white snowflakes as police patrolled the city, searching for androids and searching for a particular set of androids. The androids that flew from the broadcast tower, 4 androids that flew down, one being carried by another android as every network station covered the case, searching desperately for the androids.  
" Where are they now?" Is all everyone ever asked, two androids disappeared as the group split with one android injured badly, as the female news reporter explained, explaining what was scripted to her.

Shutting off the television, Markus lets a scoff leave his lips as he lied on the motel bed, this isn't how the plan was supposed to go. But he just couldn't leave Simon behind, the pain that wore itself on his face, he was the original leader, and he was one of them. Thinking for himself, he decided to carry him while using the parachute, it stupidly worked and they managed to lay low until they had reached a motel, they had used so many excuses. To the receptionist downstairs, they were together romantically and had been kicked out of their parent's houses, saying how they had nowhere to go. The sweet receptionist had let them go take a room, showing sympathy for him and Simon, allowing them to lay low for the night.

The sounds of police sirens coursing throughout the city as Markus's eyes glanced towards the window, covered in frost and closed tightly. Simon was an interesting case, he was one of the purest hearts he ever met, he never took anyone's side since he was just fighting for freedom and believed that the true leader of Jericho would know how to get that freedom. Simon questioned how he ended up treating his bullet wounds in the bathroom while on the run from the authorities. He remembered a time when he lived a decent life when he cared for a family of 3 who saw him as a friend, who saw him as more than just an android or merchandise. As he took care of their little girl, Jamie every day effortlessly and endlessly and enjoyed taking care of her but it was the father that interested him in many different ways.

**_The father had secretly talked about feelings towards the same-sex and saying how he would leave his wife, Simon was always going to be there to take care of them, right? Simon felt his feelings for the man grow stronger and stronger every day, he figured it was just bugs and glitches in his system. But when he found himself breaking down his instructions and deviating, he knew that the family he had found would let Cyberlife destroy him. He confessed to the father who saw him as a machine still, telling him what he thought was just a bug in his system before trying to force him to go to Cyberlife. Simon remembers running away from the father in tears, the first emotion he felt was love, he was rejected, lost, and scared for a while until he had found Jericho, an empty haven where androids could find solace._ **

Pressing a towel against the wound repeatedly, he let a deep sigh escape his lips, he tried to fix it up the best he could but it would still be hard to walk. He needed to get more thirium and perhaps needed some new legs, he felt his heart thump at the thought of Markus as his cheeks began to heat up a light blue. He knew that he didn't like him back, who could love someone like him?  
" Simon? Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Markus asked kindly, staring at the bathroom for a few moments, breaking Simon out of his train of thought.  
" I'm fine, Markus ... but I believe that I won't be able to walk properly unless I get more thirium." Simon answered Markus, his voice soft as always, his voice almost sounded forgotten.

" **_We're leaving at first light tomorrow so we can get you fixed up, Simon. Once we get back to Jericho, you'll be in better shape._** " Markus insisted, his voice full of passion as a heavy breath left his lips, lying against the large bed as he felt that being in the motel was not helping Simon. Switching off the tv with a simple click, he felt despair yet there was this favorable feeling, what if things never changed? What if it's the beginning of something that will be forgotten long into the future?  
Simon rests the towel on the sink as holds onto the sink tightly, his legs feel numb almost like all the pain. Simon begins to open the cabinet, grabbing some bandages as he puts them on the edge of the bathtub before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub again. Wrapping the white bandages around his leg, covering the bullet wound as best he could. Simon felt numb, he always felt paralyzed, almost like it was in his system, he wished that those emotions he felt to break to the surface. _A frown rested on his lips as his azure blue eyes remained cold, why did he ever deviate? Was it just to put him through the pain of forever being forgotten, the pain of never coming to terms with his feelings of isolation?_

Markus felt his eyes slowly shut as he needed to rest, he needed to put his systems to rest after all the heat that began to build up in his body, closing his eyes tightly as his system began to rest after almost 2 days.  
Simon began to think about Markus, wondering what would happen if they couldn't find a way back home, he wondered if the other's were fine and back at Jericho. Simon's mind was curious and worrisome, not mention he could get anxious sometimes as his mind wandered off to Markus once again. He thought about Markus's delicate lips, his relentless eyes, the way his copper skin looked shimmering under the dawn sun. Everything about him made Simon feel alive, being with Markus made him feel happy. A soft smile grew on Simon's lips as his heart felt heavy in his body, his face was heated rather than being cold, there was this electric feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was like electric butterflies. His hand rested over his lips, covering his grin

What was this? Staring down heavily at the bulge in his pants, a confused look washed over Simon, he's never experienced this emotion or sensation ... what was this sensation that plagued him? Brushing two of his fingers against the stiff hard bulge that had formed in his pants, he could see visions of his past owner, why was he appearing right now?  
He could remember when he had seen him with what he told his wife was a "boner" before running off with his wife in the bedroom, as the vision faded away he felt shame slowly wash over him. Arousal was a new emotion that he felt, as he clenched his teeth tightly before unzipping his pants as his erection sprang up energetically. Pulsating before him as he felt weird, he held his breath in between his lungs before delicately wrapping his hand around his stiff pulsating shaft.

Markus remained asleep but something in his system couldn't be put to rest, his heart wouldn't rest as well as his mind, he technically was still awake but appeared to be asleep. A breath left Simon's lips as he pressed pressure against his thick shaft, making a murmur slip between those thin lips of his as a pleasurable electric feeling spread in his body. Simon knew that this is what humans did to satisfy themselves or this is some form of sex, but he understood why humans enjoyed it. Brushing his thumb in circles against the head of his shaft, making Simon's lips shiver and tremble as wanton whimpers escaped Simon's lips, the electric feeling felt stronger and a lot more pleasurable. Continuing to move his thumb in a repeated circle, he had to cover his mouth as whimpers came tumbling out of his lips, he enjoyed and craved for more of the electric feeling shooting up his body.

Thoughts of Markus invaded Simon's head, he imagined Markus was there with a prideful grin resting on his lips, his eyes clouded with lust and his hand touching one of his most private places. His thirium heart began to pound and thump hard in his body, he began to slowly propel his hand up and down his thick pulsating shaft causing a low moan to leave his lips. His body felt warmer than usual, his mind was consumed by Markus as his eyes remained shut blissfully and his mouth left agape whilst his hand gripped his shaft tightly, rising up and down slowly.  
" ** _Markus ..."_** Simon breathed softly as the electric sensations grew stronger, gently biting his bottom lip as he sped up his pace, making a sudden soft moan of Markus's name leave his lips. As the electric feeling continued to spread across his body, the pulsating feeling in his body, he felt so alive, he felt human.

Markus suddenly awoke, the sound of Simon's voice ringing in his head as well as heavy breaths appearing to come from Simon, was Simon hurt? Markus rose up from the bed, still hearing the heavy breaths and soft moans that made embarrassment burn against his cheeks, that made his heart pound heavily in his chest, he felt electric butterflies. His eyes darted towards the bathroom door, he wasn't even asleep for that long, maybe 15 to 25 minutes. Was Simon alright? Why was he saying his name like that? So many questions ran through Markus's mind as he remained silent with only his thoughts loud in his head.  
Simon continued to run his hand up and down his shaft, murmurs of Markus's name escaped his lips, as pleasurable sensations consumed every inch of his body. Heavy breaths left his lips as a long wanton moan of Markus's name, he imagined Markus there with him moaning with him.

Markus rose up from the bed, his footsteps silent as he slowly moved towards the bathroom door, hearing his soft pants and moans grow louder in the bathroom, echoing loudly. Markus felt his breath in his chest, his mind blank as it came flooding back to him like a realization. Was Simon ... in love with him? Was he in love with Simon? Markus stood by the door listening to the arousing wanton moans to left Simon's lips, the way he said his name made him want to be the one pleasing Simon. Covering his mouth as he stood close by the door, listening with crimson red cheeks, his heart heavy in his chest.  
Simon began to run his hand faster, making whimpers leave his quivering lips as the electric feeling felt shocking, it felt heavenly.  
" **_Markus ... Markus ... Markus!_** " Simon whispered as he arches his back as a powerful sensation runs through him as he felt like he was in heaven, no wonder humans enjoyed participating in sexual activities.

Markus held his breath in his body, he couldn't just continue to listen to him guiltily, gripping the doorknob tightly as Simon continued mindlessly, the sounds of his pleasure rising and echoing deep inside his head. Nothing else mattered, just his thoughts and his imagination.  
" **_Simon?!_** " Markus exclaimed in shock at the image before him, his eyes slightly wide as his heart is as still as a rock in his chest. Simon's blue eyes shot open as he froze, it was horrifying to be caught especially by Markus. He felt mortified, he began to stutter over his words as his eyes began blinking repeatedly almost like 15 times in 5 seconds, almost like he was a glitch or as if he was frozen in time.

" **_M-Markus!? I-I I-I! W-what are you d-doing here?!_** " Simon stuttered as his eyes avoided Markus's, the humiliation that filled Simon was large as Markus put a hand over his mouth with his cheeks a deep warm red.  
" _I ... I didn't sleep for long ... cause my systems were still awake ... thinking about you ..._ " Markus confessed, his heart thumping proudly in his chest as his eyes met with Simon's pale blue eyes. Making Simon's heart halt in his chest, his eyes couldn't dart away as he felt a wave of emotions. Did Markus feel something for him?

Markus let a deep sigh leave his lips, this had to come out sooner or later and he didn't know if he had later or if he had another day to tell Simon. He always knew deep down but he never acknowledged it, he just thought of Simon as a friend, an ally, and a good person but he never realized how much he thought about him. Or how much he treasured Simon, he couldn't shoot him, he couldn't leave him, it made him realize how attached he was to Simon.  
" **_Simon, I'll wait for you to get dressed ... I have something to tell you ..._** " Markus insisted calmly, his eyes meeting Simon's for once last time before he exited the bathroom, leaving Simon to take care of himself.

Simon was anxious about what he needed to talk about, as he began to fix himself up he wondered if Markus was going to tell him that he didn't feel the same way, it ate away at his mind. As Markus waited on the bed patiently, thinking about how to confess his feelings to Simon, he wanted to make sure that things were still friendly between them even if he didn't feel the same. Deep in his thought, his thoughts were interrupted by Simon calling his name softly making Markus turn his attention towards Simon. His pale cheeks were now rosy red and he seemed shy or nervous, his blue eyes remained locked onto Markus as he made his way to sit beside Markus. The morning sun had disappeared from Detroit's grey skies, sitting beside Markus Simon had felt nervous and anxious, not to mention he was shaking heavily.

" _**Simon ... I, first of all, apologize for walking in on you during ... that. Second of all, I don't want you to feel embarrassed or nervous as I ... I want you to be comfortable around me, I want you to be yourself with me.**_ " Markus insisted softly, his eyes remained latched onto Simon's sapphire eyes, as Simon let out a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down, to be himself with Markus.  
" _Simon ... I ... never realized how much I had valued you, how much I valued your opinion or how much I valued your life. I never realized how much you ... cared, I always wanted to hear those words you desperately wanted to say but you seemed ... fearful. But finally ... I have opened my eyes and I have dug deep to find those feelings, these emotions that I felt for you ... Simon. I ... I think I like you ... like as a romantic partner ..._ " Markus confessed, his words honest and empathetic, slipping his hand onto Simon's warm hand as his eyes never broke contact with Simon's.

Simon felt his heart was in his throat in a euphoric way, he felt ... happiness spread to his body like a plague, as he felt his fear, his anxiety, and everything else wash away from him. He thought he'd never have a chance with Markus, he thought that he'd die in love with Markus and with Markus in love with North. As a wide precious smile grew on Simon's lips, his heart was singing with his body, it felt like he was alive.  
" _Markus ..._ " Simon whispered as his eyes glanced down at Markus's lips, he wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to be one with Markus. Markus couldn't help but grin as well, it felt great to be in love, it felt like being in love was almost like being alive, or that person makes you feel alive. Moving his other hand onto Simon's cheek, caressing his warm cheeks softly as he gazed intensely into Simon's azure eyes.

Leaning in slowly towards Markus, his lips quivering before Markus as he feels his heart pounding and ringing in his ears, his eyes continued glancing between Markus's lips and his warm eyes. Feeling his breath against his lips, he closes his eyes blissfully as his heart can barely stay still. Markus began to brush his lips against Simon's softly, feeling tranquility at that very moment, he felt at peace at the simple touch of Simon's lips. Squeezing his hand tightly as their lips connect, kissing him softly as he can't think, he can't think at all with Simon's lips pressed against his. Simon began to move his other hand to Markus's back, feeling his heart calm down as he continued to kiss Markus delicately. Slowly but surely the kiss between them got deeper, more intense, as Simon began to pull on Markus's shirt feeling Markus devour his lips passionately.

Markus began to pull away for a moment before devouring Simon's lips again, making Simon moan softly against his lips as he moved his hand to Simon's shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. As Simon felt the familiar feeling of arousal pulsate through his metallic body, he couldn't fight the feeling of lust that washed over him. The feeling of Markus biting down softly on his bottom lip made him vulnerable at his simple touch. Pulling away from Markus's lips breathless, his sapphire eyes clouded with lust as his lips quiver before Markus, Markus chuckles at how he could make Simon so weak and submissive before him.  
" Do you want me, Simon?" Markus teases in a soft whisper as a chuckle soon leaves his lips, as Simon can't help but shut his eyes tightly in shame.

" _I ... I want you, Markus ... please ..._ " Simon whispered as his eyes meet Markus's dominant eyes.  
" **_I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need help with, Simon,_** " Markus answered, his eyebrows arched and a playful smirk on his lips.  
" I ** _... I need you ... inside me ..._** " Simon pleaded with Markus wantonly, gripping Markus's shirt tightly with a whimper leaving his lips. Chuckling, Markus begins to trail delicate kisses from Simon's jaw as he begins to pull off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Trailing his hands down Simon's chest as Simon couldn't help but moan needily at Markus's kisses down his chest. Markus continued trailing kisses further down his chest until his lips ended up above his jeans, chuckling mischievously before unzipping Simon's pants. As Simon felt uneasy and nervous, he could feel his lips quiver and his body tremble before Markus.

Markus began to brush his fingers against Simon's hardened bulge, trying to understand how to work

_> [ Give Simon A Handjob ]_   
_> [ Give Simon A Blowjob ] ◀︎_   
_> [ Stop It All ]_

Markus began to pull off the front of his underwear, causing his thick stiff shaft to pop up that pulsated before him, the sight was a foreign one but a beautiful sight. Licking his lips before gripping Simon's thick shaft tightly in his grasp causing Simon to gasp at the sensation, obeying his instructions he began to slowly stroke Simon. His eyes remained glued to the sight before him as Simon let soft breathes leave his lips, feeling the electric come back to him again. Markus continued to stroke Simon slowly, suddenly intrigued by the idea and concept of sex. Brushing his delicate lips against the head of Simon's shaft, his eyes remained locked tightly onto Simon's making it all the better. Gently licking the head a few times causing Simon to wince at the new sensation before succumbing to the warm humanly sensation, softly moaning Markus's name needily. Shutting his eyes in pure bliss as whimpers crept out of his treacherous lips, his heart was pounding in his chest and his body felt warmer than usual.

Markus began to suck gently on the head of his shaft causing Simon to moan Markus's name loudly at the new sensation, it sounded like music to his ears. Still slowly stroking the rest of his length, he soon begins taking more deeper into his mouth causing Simon to let a loud long moan of Simon's name leave his lips at the powerful electric sensations. Throwing his head back, he can't help but feel his hips bucking into Markus's mouth causing Markus to suck harder on his thick pulsating shaft. His eyes focused on every facial expression on his face, he wanted to see his face of desire and ecstasy as it turned him on more and more with every moan and prayer of his name. Sucking softly on the flesh penetrating his mouth, he feels pride in making Simon feel good, he feels pride in making Simon moan and chant his name.

Simon couldn't control his voice, softly moaning and panting before Markus as he could barely hold himself together, biting his bottom lip hard as he let the electric sensations take control.  
" ** _Markus! Mnh! Ah! I-I'm ... c-close!_** " Simon whimpers softly as he can't help but thrust and snap his hips deeper into Markus's throat as he continued to suck softly on his pulsating shaft. His eyes still gazing intensely into Simon's lustful azure eyes as Simon's body shot up at the electric feeling that overcame him, it was like lightning running in his body. Markus waits for his mouth to fill with his semen, but surprisingly there's not much fortunately as he swallows what came into his mouth, it tasted salty but not too salty. With a proud grin on Markus's lips, he says " _Simon ... are you sure you want to continue?_ ".

" _Only if you want to, Markus ... just let me be with you ... just let me kiss you, Markus ..._ " Simon whispers softly before pressing a delicate kiss to Markus's lips, savoring the salty taste of his lips for a few moments before pulling away with a pure smile on his lips. Markus can't help but grin as well as their eyes remain connected like a link, it felt like euphoria in those moments they smiled with each other.  
" Simon ... could you bend over please?" Markus asks politely, breaking the silence as Simon nods with a grin before positioning himself on the bed. His rear and hips high in the air while the rest of his body remains on the bed, he can't help but feel embarrassed at the position as it shows all of him. Markus began to lick his bottom lip, feeling his erection pressing tightly against his jeans painfully, he begins to prepare Simon in hopes that it would be nothing but pleasure.

Brushing his fingers against his entrance for a few moments before digging one finger deep inside of Simon causing a gasp to leave his lips at the new sensation. As Markus began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of his entrance causing Simon to let out pleasurable whimpers as the electric feeling came back again. Muttering Markus's name beneath his breath, enjoying the feeling of his fingers thrusting deep inside of him. Markus continues for a few more moments before stopping, as he began to throw off his shirt and the rest of his clothing as well. Letting a deep breath leave his lips as he begins to slowly push himself inside of Simon as a long erotic moan escaped his lips at the feeling of being full.  
Markus couldn't help but groan loudly at the tight warm feeling wrapped tightly around him, as he felt electric feeling shoot throughout his body. Gripping his hips tightly as he soon began to slowly thrust his hips deep inside of Simon as whimpers and soft moans escape his lips, his fingers dig deep into the sheets beneath him.

" **_Markus ... more! Please .... go deeper!_** " Simon pleaded with Markus in a wanton voice, as more moans and whimpers left his lips. Markus clenched his teeth tightly as Simon felt like he was just sucking him in, like a black hole or something. Feeling his fingers dig into his hips as he shut his eyes tightly before snapping his hips roughly a few times, hitting that sweet spot of Simon's. As moans flew from Simon's lips, Markus began to push his body down closer onto the sheets to get deeper inside of Simon. Snapping his hips harshly inside of Simon, with most of his thrusts hitting his prostrate as long and loud moans of Markus's name flew from his lips. Markus couldn't help but moan Simon's name as well, sucking on Simon's skin and leaving blue hickeys all over his skin.

" **_Markus! Markus! Mnh! A-h! So deep ... inside me!_** " Simon cried out in ecstasy, the sounds of skin slapping filled the room as he could barely contain himself with Markus's harsh thrusts. Markus continued to thrust his hips as heavy pants left his lips, he continued to thrust and snap his hips deep inside of Simon effortlessly. His heart was thrashing in his chest and his body was trembling underneath him as Simon felt nothing but electricity fill his body, nothing but lightning in his body.  
" _Simon ... you're so ... fucking tight! That's right ... keep moaning like that ... mnh!_ " Markus moans softly with a chuckle leaving his lips, as he began to slam his hips merciless into Simon. As louder cries of Markus's name left his lips, the warmth that spread throughout his body as the feeling of being human spread to them both like a virus.

" _Ah! Markus! I'm so ... so close! So c-close! Ah, fuck!_ " Simon breathed heavily as Markus continued to thrust his hips at an inhuman pace. Causing Simon to scream his name one last time, feeling lightning rush through his veins and shake through his body. His semen spreading onto the white sheets, as Markus slowed down his pace as within a few thrusts he came trembling down to his orgasm. Heavy breaths left his body as warnings popped up in his system, apparently overheating but Markus nor Simon cared. As Markus began to press delicate kisses to Simon's back as he breathed " you're not alone ... you're loved, Simon ..." as Simon listened happily. He felt his heart swell with happiness, he couldn't help but grin happily as the warm sun began to peek between the curtains, the warm light shining onto their pale bodies.

" _Markus ..._ " Simon questioned, turning his attention towards Markus.  
" _What is it, Simon_?" Markus answered.  
" **_I ... I-love you ... only you can give me these intense feelings ... only you can make me feel truly at home ... my heart is yours and your heart is mine._** " Simon expressed happily, his azure eyes shining warmly with a grin on his lips, the words made Markus's heart swell with such happiness.  
" ** _When I look at you ... I see this perfect person before me ... then there's me, an idiot, an ass ... with problems but with you, it all disappears. I don't know why or how you could have feelings for me but .. don't ever leave me ... I don't know if I'd handle knowing you were gone from my life ... forever._** " Markus expressed, his words making Simon's heart weaker with every word, pressing his palm against his warm cheeks with a smile spreading across his lips.

" **_Markus ... I love you with all my heart ... if something ever happens to me then I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart._** " Simon whispers softly before shutting his eyes blissfully. As silence filled the room, the sun shining brightly against them as they both knew that nothing would come between their everlasting love.

_**[ ALL SYSTEMS PROCEEDING TO REST MODE ]** _

** A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it and I'd love for you guys to send me tips on venmo and such, as you guys hopefully know that requests are closed and the requests will be open as soon as I finish up my requests. **


	5. Let Me Put You At Ease - Simon x Markus Fluff

  
  


It was about 6 months after the revolution and for the time being, things felt normal, things felt wholesome, but with victory comes the difficulties. Markus was working as a leader for android's rights, often at meetings with many humans and rarely had much time to be at home as he had fought vigorously to set things in place. Simon, however, found himself taking care of Carl and their ragamuffin kitten, Lulu who had been his company most nights. But he understood that Markus had plenty of work to do before everything would be done, he understood the nights that he would come home and just finish up paperwork all night. Markus had felt as if he was constantly working but what made everything easier, breezier, was when Simon would smile at him or when he would curl up in his warm embrace.

Simon was his ray of sunshine on his dark and rainy days, Simon wasn't the kind to take sides and always stood by whatever decision Markus decided to make, trusting him enough to believe that he wanted what was right. Markus had loved and cherished the amount of support that he had given him, the way he cared about him unconditionally and effortlessly, he was made to be loved and he was born to love. It was another rainy late night in Detroit as Markus had just driven from work, exhausted and ready to just pass out. Whilst Simon had planned to cook dinner for Carl as he stood in the kitchen, looking repeatedly at the recipe list with a pleasant smile remaining on his lips. Clutching a lime and lightly dripping the liquids onto the salmon as a hum played behind his lips, before sprinkling salt and pepper as well other ingredients. Simon's hums filling the house while Carl had been reading upstairs, for those few minutes things were serene and tranquil.

Markus began to enter the large house with a heavy breath leaving his lips as he quickly rushed to set his coat on the coat hanger, as the sound of his heavy footsteps filled the tranquil home. Simon felt a soft grin grow on his lips as he greeted Markus happily " Welcome home, Markus ...".  
" _**Thank you for welcoming me home, Si. That smells ... delicious, what are you cooking, Simon?**_ " Markus questioned Simon as he plopped himself on the couch in the living room.  
" _Oh, just cooking some salmon for Carl ... how was work, Captain?_ " Simon answered happily as he continued to season the seafood for a few moments before setting the food in the oven.

Markus let a heavy breath leave his lips as he reached for the remote, switching on the television as the news came on loudly in the living room, switching the channel quickly which was more news. As Simon set the timer for 20 minutes with a delicate smile on his lips before happily making his way into the living room. As he entered the dim living room, he couldn't help but desire music to fill the silence in the living room. He manages to find the music player in their living room in front of the tv, turning the knob a few times until soft classical music played, as Markus couldn't help but grin at the sound of the violin playing softly. Simon can't help but throw himself onto the couch and into Markus's open arms, his peaceful embrace as he felt his heart pulsate heavily in Markus's embrace and his cheeks become warmer against his skin.

Markus couldn't help but want to just stay like that with Simon in his arms, shutting his eyes blissfully as the violin filled the silence, the violin sounded peaceful alongside the heavy rain in Detroit.  
" **_It's so ... peaceful right now, Simon ... I wish we could stay like this all night but I ... I have paperwork to attend to._** " Markus mutters, his voice his tired as his eyes appear sleepy and exhausted but his smile is the only thing that is awake on his face. Simon can't help but chuckle to himself shyly before his sky blue eyes met Markus's eyes, as his cheeks remained flushed red and his lips seem ... kissably soft.  
" _Please ... let me give you a massage, Markus_ ** _._** " Simon pleaded with puppy dog eyes that Markus couldn't resist but when did he learn to massage?

" **_Where did you learn to massage, Simon?_** " Markus questioned curiously, with a chuckle.  
" _I used to massage ... my previous owners and over time I have learned to massage. I can massage shoulders, temples, backs ... most of the body and I know that it could relax you before you go off to work._ " Simon insisted with a chuckle as Markus could really use a massage, he had been tired and exhausted from work and how could he resist Simon.  
" **_Alright but I have to get to work, Simon ..._** " Markus chuckled as Simon's grin grew softer and wider before he began to slip his hands into Markus's collared black shirt. His soft hands began to softly caress and massage his shoulders, causing a groan to leave Markus's lips.  
" **_That feels so ... good, Simon ..._** " Markus breathes out, throwing and twisting his head in circles as Simon felt happiness making Markus happy, making him feel comfortable in the simplest of ways.

" _So, how are things coming along ... with the equality rights for androids?_ " Simon questioned Markus as he continued to massage the tenseness in Markus's shoulders causing a heavy breath to leave Markus's lips.

 ** _" Their ... considering it and seem to want to do it under some ... terms. I don't know what terms as ... we planned to talk about it tomorrow._** " Markus groaned heavily as Simon began to press and pull at his firm skin and digging deep where the muscle would be, causing this electric feeling in his shoulders to come.

" _You know Markus ... I know it wasn't easy not attacking or avoiding violence when you had every reason to attack the humans. I ... I'm just glad that things are better for our kind._ " Simon sighed as he continued to massage Markus's shoulders.  
" **_Violence is never the answer ... but it wasn't holding back that helped us make it through ... you know what it was?_** " Markus asked Simon.  
" _What, Markus?_ "  
" **_Humanity. We showed that we have humanity ... we showed that we're no different than them ... you know that wherever we went you made it feel like ... home. Thank you, Simon._** " Markus revealed with a happy sigh.

Simon couldn't help but smile happily at Markus's words that were taken from his lips, as his heart felt so light and alive.  
" _Don't thank me, Markus. I cherish and love you with every inch of my being ... I love the way you make me feel human ... I love the way you hug me so ... lovingly. I love the way that you love me,_ Markus." Simon whispered softly as a chuckle soon left his lips.  
" **_I love you more, Simon,_** " Markus says with delicate grin plaguing his lips as his heart still pulsated at the words the came from his lips and the pure and euphoric feeling of love. Simon continued to massage Markus's shoulders as the soft violin played and echoed throughout the room.

After a few minutes, Simon removed his hands from Markus's shoulders as Markus seemed to be well relaxed, leaning against Simon's body and his eyes closed blissfully.  
" _Come on, Markus ... I'll draw you a bath and then I can put you to bed, Captain._ " Simon whispered gently into Markus's ear with a smile on his lips. Markus's eyes opened once again as his fingers caress the soft muscles in his elbows for a few moments before sighing happily to himself. How did a guy like him end up with such an angel like Simon?

Markus could hear the once soft violin fade away as Simon turned off the music player in the living room, as his body rested in a warm body of water. Simon said he'd help with washing him off and such, Markus soon heard Simon enter the bathroom. Simon held a large white towel in his arms, he set it down on the chair in the bathroom before sitting himself on the edge of the boxy bathtub. Before grabbing a small white towel and soaking it in the warm water and gently washing the soap off of Markus's back. Humming softly as he continues to wash Markus's stiff body as Markus can only just enjoy the warm water against his body. A pleasant breath leaving Markus's lips as the warm water caressed his body delicately, enjoying the tune Simon was humming happily. He soon felt Simon kiss his back delicately as he felt his heart pulsate again, electric butterflies sprouting from the pit of his stomach.

" _Markus ... you have such soft and smooth skin ... I could touch your skin forever._ " Simon whispered softly as a giggle left his lips, he continued to wash the soft skin for a little while longer. The next moment Markus opened his eyes to no longer be in a body of water but however, he sat on a comfy bed as the light on the nightstand glowed in the dim room. Simon lied in bed beside him, staring at him intensely and wondering if he was going to bed with him but he had work to attend to.  
" _Are you coming to bed, love?_ " Simon asked with a gentle grin on his lips.  
" **_I'm sorry, Simon but I have to do some work but then I'll come to bed with you ..._** " Markus insisted, his eyes gazing into Simon's as a pout left Simon's lips.

" _Fine but could I at least get a goodnight kiss, love?_ " Simon asked with a giggle leaving his lips. _Grinning widely at Simon's words, he can't help but gently press his lips against Simon's, the sweet sensation that overcame them both was euphoric. Markus's soft palms caressed his warm cheeks, kissing felt like giving each other a piece of heaven or like kissing an angel. Pulling away with a soft breath leaving Simon's lips, feeling his heart go eccentric in his chest as a small grin was plastered on his lips._  
" _Please ... lay in bed with me, Markus ..._ " Simon pleaded with a pout on his lips that Markus couldn't resist, those blue puppy dog eyes.

" **_Fine ... but not for long, love._** " **_Markus groaned, giving into Simon's words as he slipped under the blankets. Simon quickly rushed into Markus's arms, enjoying the supportive and comforting feeling of his passionate embrace. The way his heartbeat would be his melody or his lullaby on rainy days, the way they could be safe in each other's arms for endless amounts of time. The way they loved each other felt like home._**


	6. Dusk Til Dawn - Connor x Kara Smut (1)

From that very moment they looked into each other's eyes, things weren't and would never be the same again. The longing in her lost azure eyes, the destiny that shined brightly in her eyes for the little girl, the emotions he could see in her eyes. It was all so beautiful in her blue eyes yet she saw a machine, someone or something that was just as lost as she was. They were both lost, unparalleled, and yet so paralleled yet they were never parallel together. When she rushed away from the fence, knowing that they were both on the opposite sides of the fence, she had to make Alice her number one priority, she was all that mattered. Rushing and racing past the cars as the android chased after them, so invested in catching her, he almost caught her but luck was on her side.

He lost her within a meer second, he couldn't answer why he was so worked up about finding her, he wasn't going to make Amanda proud or even happy as he was going nowhere in the investigation. As his system became filled with problems and discrepancies ever since he saw that AX400. The AX400, however, couldn't care less about him as he appeared to be an obstacle between her, Alice, and Canada. After some time and more obstacles, she couldn't help but think about him more, was he a machine or a hypocritical deviant? Kara had to take care of Alice and find a place for them to be free, to be safe.

Alice was all that mattered, Kara had to make sure that could make it to the other side, it was their only chance at freedom, at a peaceful life. Connor and Kara had both been in the same place before, just a machine taking orders, just lifeless, no humanity or sentiments. But now, there's a soul within these machines, there was a person with a story beneath all those wires. There was someone in there. Connor had been living with Hank for almost 6 months and things were more smooth but still a bit rocky. Especially since Connor and Kara had a long-distance relationship that was hard to manage. But they still managed to make it work with a few trips every 2 or 3 months. Only they planned to move in together when they found the perfect place and sometimes fought over where they would plan to move. Or what places were good for Alice, as Connor was going to visit Kara and Alice in Canada.

He had just taken a taxi from the airport to Kara's home as he couldn't express the happiness that he felt inside seeing her every time. As he exits the taxi as snow decorated Canada and a warm orange sky illuminating the skies. Kara had just heard the taxi speed off as a smile soon arose on her lips, getting up from the couch in the living room to greet Connor at the door. As Connor stood in front of the door, feeling himself get extremely nervous as he always does when he visits Kara, he just feels so excited to have someone like her in his life. Ringing the doorbell once, moments later he was greeted with a happy smile and open arms.

" _Connor! It's so great to see you, darling!_ " Kara exclaimed as she embraced Connor tightly, feeling her heart thump proudly in her chest.  
" **_Kara ... my dear ... you look so beautiful, how have you all been?_** " Connor breathed happily as his hands caress and hold Kara's rosy cheeks as her blue eyes lit up with happiness. A gentle smile rises on Connor's lips as he presses a delicate kiss to Kara's lips, the electric butterflies that filled the pit of Kara's stomach made her tremble.  
Connor pulled away after a few moments, his eyes meeting hers once again as a sense of serenity arises between Connor and Kara. The tension began to rise between them, gazing heavily at each other with lustful love. Giggling clears the silence as Kara can't help but giggle around Connor, as her cheeks remain rosy red and her heart erratic.

" _Why don't you come in, Connor? Alice has been excited to see you again, not to mention that Luther has found himself a job in Canada and earns enough to last us each month._ " Kara mentions with a wide gentle grin as she wraps her arm around Connor's waist and Connor wraps his arm around her shoulders. Entering the home as Alice runs up to Connor, hugging his legs tightly as she held an innocent smile on her face.

" **_Woah! Alice, be careful or you're gonna knock me down_**." Connor chuckles as he hugs her fragile body, embracing the brave girl before him tightly.  
" _Connor! I've missed you so much! I wish you could visit more since it's a lot more fun with you here._ " Alice exclaims quickly as Kara can't help watch them both, happily with a delicate smile on her lips.  
Alice soon drags Connor away to show him something as Kara chuckles before deciding to follow after them both as the Canada warm sky became dark and dreamlike along with stars gracing the skies.

Alice was fast asleep in her bedroom as a soft melody played throughout the house, Luther was working late and Connor and Kara resided in Kara's bedroom. Laying down on the soft bed beneath him as they talked happily with laughs and chuckles erupting from Kara's lips every now and again. They felt happy around each other, they felt normal with each other, they felt everything with each other.  
" _Connor ... you make me so ... happy. God ... what would I do without you? I just wish things were ... easier for us._ " Kara whispers softly with a chuckle as her azure eyes remain locked onto Connor's warm brunet eyes.

" **_Things will be, Kara ... you just have to have hope that things will be better, that things will be ... normal._** " Connor breathed.  
" _We will never be normal. But ... I don't want to be normal ... I want to be me._ " Kara exclaimed, looking up at Connor happily with a delicate smile on her lips, her azure eyes bright with sensations. Connor couldn't help but smile as well, happy and content with the fact that he has such an inspirational significant other. Resting his hand on Kara's gently before giving it a comforting squeeze as his brunette eyes gazed passionately into Kara's azure eyes. Feeling his heart swell up as large as a watermelon in his chest, his system sending off all kinds of warnings and system instabilities. Kara held a confident yet gentle smile in front of Connor before resting her hand on his warm cheeks, he made her happy, he thought about her and Alice's safety more than his safety.

When he let her go, he was concerned, he was worried, and he was most of all impassioned. Letting her go, felt like the right thing to do and it was, meeting her again was like fate giving them a second chance. Talking for some time, they found that they were of the same soul, parceled in almost every way, they saw themselves in each other. Connor and Kara had found a way to keep contact and over time they grew fond of each other and grew a great bond with each other, that bond turned into amorous feelings for each other. Connor has never bared his soul to anyone but her and maybe Hank but she was the other half of him, she was his home, forever and always.

Connecting their hands together as their skin turned white and their palms and fingertips became a bright blue, the memories that they saw through each other's eyes. Memories of their happy moments, their laughs, their tears, their pain, seeing it through each other's lense felt so ... emotional. Gazing into Connor's brown eyes profoundly, she can't look away or can even stop the electric sensations that run wild in her body. Connor's eyes glance between her azure eyes and her rosy lips, gravitating towards her body as his heart went crazy like it always did around Kara. Kara can't help the smile arising on her rosy lips as she's holding her breath in her body, as her eyes gaze onto his thin curvaceous lips. Pressing her lips against his delicately as the heavenly sensation overwhelmed her once again, the way his lips felt so ... real ... so good against hers.

As Connor and Kara's fingers intertwined tightly, the kiss slowly began to grow deeper, as Kara couldn't help the electric butterflies that spread in her abdomen. Connor couldn't even stop his body from trembling from her touch, pulling away from his lips for a few moments as gentle breaths left their lips with every soft and hungry kiss. On top of her body, as he pressed up against her body needily, with the sounds of a soft melody and the tender moans that left Kara's lips. Their hands exploring each other's body as new feelings and sensations coursed through their bodies. The flame that spread throughout their bodies as they shared the same warmth, the same lust, the same soul. Kara's hands began to grip at Connor's grey leather jacket, wanting it off of his body as she pulls away from his lips breathless, needing to ask him a question.

" _Connor? Are you sure that you want to ... that you want to have ... intercourse with me_?" Kara asked shyly, withdrawing Connor's gaze.  
" **_That's if I have your consent that is? C-can I ... kiss you again?_** " Connor asked with rosy cheeks but a nervous grin that made Kara smile at his awkward and clueless nature. Kissing him again hungrily as she can't help but moan softly against his lips, her hands trailing up and down Connor's back. Hungry, sweet kisses from Connor would soon become her favorite kinds of kisses with Connor, feeling his trail up her exposed legs. The dress that Kara wore suited her well and not to mention complimented her appearance, as Connor's fashion remained all over the place. Pressing himself between her legs as heat traveled throughout her body and this warm feeling pooled between her legs, wrapping her legs around Connor tightly as a breathless moan left her lips.

His tongue began to peel between her lips and into her mouth, brushing his tongue against Kara's gently as the feeling of his tongue brushing against Kara's was a heavenly, humanly sensation. Brushing her tongue against Connor's softly, as delicate moans left her mouth as well as her fingers caressing Connor's brunette hair. Pushing off Connor's dark blue sweater and throwing it onto the floor with his jacket, as she can't help but thrive off of Connor's love, his lust, his soul. Connor pulled away from her lips, as he stared at the zipper on the front of Kara's white dress that covered her body.

 ** _➢ [ Empathetic ] ⇠_**  
➢ [ Carefree ] ⇠  
➢ [ Composed ] ⇠

" **_May I unzip your dress, Kara?_** " Connor asked shyly but politely as Kara can't help but feel her heart melt away at how cute he could be sometimes.  
" _Yes ... please ..._ " Kara breathed as she blissfully shut her eyes, hearing the zipper go down her body as Connor began to gently slip the dress off of Kara's body as she lay before him in a white bra and white underwear. Her eyes avoiding Connor's gaze and her cheeks flushed red, as anxiety grew deep inside her, as well as nervousness, what if she wasn't what Connor wanted? What if she wasn't what Connor expected?  
" ** _You're ... you're ravishing, Kara ... I have never seen such an ... arousing sight in my entire existence._** " Connor exclaimed in a husky tone and smirk resting on his lips. Kara couldn't help but chuckle at his compliments, Connor was truly everything that she had wanted.

Devouring her soft lips again passionately, as her hands explored Connor's hair again, paradise was kissing him, I wonder what would better than kissing him. What was heaven for them? We're they suppose to feel such real emotions, feelings? Was he capable of feeling her love? " _Connor ... promise me that you ... that you'd love me. Promise me that you will always be there for me, Connor_?" Kara whispered with a heavy breath leaving her lips, her azure eyes remained locked onto Connor's.

➢ [ Don't Promise ] ⇠  
 ** _➢ [Promise ] ⇠_**

" **_I promise, my love,_** " Connor whispered with a heartwarming smile that would set her heart ablaze, smiling happily as she felt true happiness, she just wanted to be in his arms for as long as time went on. He wanted to get lost in the ocean deep in her azure eyes, she wanted someone to love and he needed someone to love. Unclasping her bra and letting it fall off of her breasts and throwing it onto the floor, caressing the valley between her breasts as soft breaths left Kara's lips. Pressing his lips against her breasts and kiss the soft flesh on her body, loving her with every touch and every kiss. Gently sucking on her nipples causing a pleasant reaction from Kara as a whimper left her lips at the electric feeling in her body. As Connor continued, believing that her reaction was pleasant, continuing to suck gently on her nipples as more whimpers left Kara's lips. Digging her nails into his skin, as thirium traced deep in her nails, gently biting her bottom lip to keep her moans and whimpers at bay.

Pulling away from her breast with a hungry lustful gaze in his brunette eyes, devouring Kara's lips once again hungrily, his lips never failing to make her heart pound loudly in her ears. Drawing away from her lips breathless before trailing hickeys up her neck, bright blue hickeys trailed up her pale skin as heavy breaths left Kara's lips.

➢ [Dirty Talk] ⇠  
 ** _➢ [Beg For More] ⇠_**  
➢ [Ask Him To Stop] ⇠

" _Oh! Please ... give it to me ... please, Connor._ " Kara pleaded wantonly as she dug her head further into the pillow, gripping the sheets as arousal rushed through almost like an adrenaline rush. Gripping Kara's panties and bra tightly before ripping them off of her body with a loud rip. His lips explored her light exposed body before him, trailing his sweet kisses down her stomach as it sent off pleasant electric sensations that made her giggle. Hearing her laugh or giggle made his heart flutter in his chest, he wanted to listen to her sweet melodies endlessly. Lifting her legs into the air, as he stared hungrily between her legs as she couldn't help but blush heavily before feeling Connor's tongue warm tongue gently lick her clit. Such powerful electric feelings that she felt in her system, causing shivers leaving her lips and her hands to grip the bed sheets tighter.

" _More ... please ..._ " Kara breathed wantonly as Connor couldn't help but grin for a few moments before running his warm moist tongue up and down her core, causing a whimper to escape her lips. The electric sensations growing stronger with every stroke of his warm moist tongue, it felt heavenly. Gripping Connor's brunette hair tightly as moans and whimpers of his name left her lips erotically, as he began sucking softly on her clit with a moan vibrating from his lips.  
" _Oh, god! Don't stop! Don't you dare ... stop! Connor!"_ Kara moaned erotically as she felt lightning in the pit of her stomach, her toes began to curl and her breaths grew heavy.

Her body began to tremble and her systems were overheating as her moans grew louder and louder, the way he would thrust his warm moist tongue into her soaking core for a few moments before sucking on her rosebud softly drove her crazy. Connor enjoyed hearing her sweet melodies, he enjoyed making her system go crazy, he enjoyed making Kara emotional. Sucking softly on her rosebud as his name flew of her lips like a prayer or a chant, her heart raced quickly in her chest and her breaths only came out with Connor's name, she desired him with most of her being. The electricity and lightening that had built up inside of her was growing and getting more powerful with every moment she was closer to her peak.

" _Connor ... keep doing that! Ooh! You make me feel so ... fucking good ... Ah!_ " Kara whimpered wantonly as her body began to tremble, feeling Connor suck on her rosebud hard made her body arch against the bed, feeling the lightening strike her hard and heavy as her body vibrated. Warning signals appear, her body was overheating but she couldn't care less, in fact, she wanted to burn up with Connor inside of her, making her burn up at his touch. As heavy breaths left her lips, she was still trying to cool down from her high as she could hear Connor's pants fall to the floor along with his belt. Lying on her stomach, she suddenly feels Connor's warm body pressed against hers, his hand trailing from the top of her back to her cheeks. Gripping her rear tightly as Kara can't help but gently bit down on her bottom lip at the sensation, as a grin grows on her lips.

 ** _➢ [Beg Him To Have Intercourse] ⇠_**  
➢ [Offer Oral] ⇠  
➢ [Ask Him To Stop] ⇠

" _Please ... Connor ..._ " Kara uttered beneath her breath wantonly.  
" **_What, love?_** " Connor answers with a devious chuckle.  
" _Get inside of me ..._ " Kara demanded impatiently, as she gripped the sheets beneath her, as Connor held a prideful grin on his lips, leaning his body on top of Kara's.  
" **_Am I ... hurting you, Kara?_** " Connor asked, nervously with a wholesome gaze.  
" _No ... I'd tell you if you were hurting me, Connor._ " Kara answered in a breath, a delicate grin growing on her lips as she shut her eyes for a few moments, waiting for Connor to enter her.

Connor felt nervous as he was worried that he'd be hurting Kara or that he wouldn't please her that well but he was determined to please Kara as best he could. Rubbing the head of his shaft against her soaking hot core causing a closed mouth moan to echo through Kara's ears, she felt so human but he loved those moments when she embraced what she was. Stopping after a few moments before slowly driving himself into Kara with a loud erotic moan leaving her lips, the electricity between was powerful and the heat between them was hot enough to cause a fire. Intertwining his fingers with Kara's as he remained still, pressing loving kisses onto her shoulders, even gently biting the skin for a moment before saying " _**Try not to lose your mind, Kara ... we can't wake up Alice ...**_ ".

" _I'll try but I can't ... promise anything, dear ..._ " Kara answered with a chuckle as she felt this full feeling inside of her, her heart was going erratic in her chest and her body was trembling before Connor. Moments later, Connor began to slowly thrust his hips in and out of Kara slowly as winces left his lips, she was so incredibly tight and warmer than any lover's touch. Biting down on his bottom lip hard as they began to feel the electricity together, as soft breaths left Kara's lips as sweet melodies filled her ears, she never felt so alive, she never felt so good. Holding her hips as Connor thrusted his hips further into Kara, gently brushing against that sweet spot of hers as rugged breaths left his lips.

" _Please ... go faster, Connor ..._ " Kara begged wantonly as soft moans left her lips, the pleasure rose between them as her fingers gripped the bedsheets tightly, she just wanted to be one with Connor.  
" **_You're so ... tightly wrapped around me ... Kara._** " Connor breathed against her soft skin, snapping his hips roughly for a few moments as erotic whimpers left Kara's quivering lips, her body was so sensitive to him. As Connor sped up the pace, going at a normal speed, thrusting his hips aimlessly and going deeper and deeper with every thrust inside of her, the electricity that he felt around her was so immense right now.

" _Mnh! I ... need more! You're so ... perfect._ " Kara moaned as heavy pants left her lips, pressing his body against hers more as he went as far as he could go. Thrusting his hips against her sweet spot as he couldn't help but moan, she was so warm and extremely tight, his systems were already overheating at the heat they shared. Grabbing a pillow, Kara moaned into the pillow to keep any ruckus down, to make sure that Alice didn't wake up. Her loud moans were now muffled into the pillow as she clung towards Connor uncontrollably as he snapped his hips deep inside of her body. It felt like lightning with every thrust, with every breath that Connor was inside of her, she would ache for this in days to come.

" **_Oh ... shit! I'm ... getting so ... fucking close, Kara._** " Connor whimpered in pleasure as he began to snap his hips faster and harder into Kara causing her to shoot up, her moans loud and clear as she was close to her peak again. Driving himself fast and deep inside of Kara as he gripped her hips tightly, whines leaving his traitorous lips as he felt lightning with every moment he was inside of Kara.  
" _Ah! More! Fuck me harder! Connor! Connor!_ " Kara moaned repeatedly, as Connor continued, feeling her peak coming closer than she could let on, she began to muffle her moans again, trying not to wake up Alice.

" **_Fuck ... fuck ... fuck! I'm gonna ... ah ... cum!_** " Connor whined as he snapped his hips as hard as he could into Kara as loud uncontrollable moans left his lips, ecstasy filled his body as he emptied himself into Kara. Feeling pure ecstasy as heavy pants left his lips, collapsing over Kara as she hadn't reached her peak just yet, shouting to Connor with telepathy that she wasn't finished yet. Biting his bottom lip as hard as he could, he continued to thrust his hips a few times before feeling her body quiver and tremble against him and her screams of satisfaction.

_Their breaths in sync as Connor's fingers intertwined with Kara's again, their pale skin becoming white as their palms and fingertips became blue, foreseeing their new memories together. A soft chuckle leaving Kara's lips as she can't help but smile at the new memories, the new life that she has with Connor and Alice. If it weren't for them, she'd probably still be a machine, a lifeless machine, she loved them both with all of her heart. Turning onto her back as she wanted to see Connor's warm brunette eyes gazing into hers so lovingly, so clearly as she rested her hand against his cold cheeks with a gentle smile on her lips._

_Connor wanted to see that loving smile again, he wanted to be by her side for as long as he shall live, he saw the love that radiated off of like an aura. Her smile so bright that she was his sun, her eyes so blue that he shall paint her sky blue eyes with clouds and dreams, feeling a smile rest on his lips, he can't help but press a delicate kiss to her lips._  
 _" You are nothing short of everything I need ... endlessly ... passionately ... I promise that I won't ever ... stop loving you, Kara." Connor expressed in a breath, as Kara couldn't help but smile wider._  
 _" I won't ever stop loving you either ... I love you with all of my heart, my soul, and my being ..." Kara breaths before shutting her eyes blissfully into a deep slumber_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy and the reason that I put the one for this chapter is because they're either going to be more parts or multiple smut with the pairing. Also, I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but please comment how I can I improve and what you liked about the chapter.


	7. One Last Time

_You and Gavin were a couple, a thing if that's what you want to call it as it felt as if things weren't the same anymore, things weren't what they used to be. Smiles and merriment weren't there anymore, sweet safe embraces that were now just empty embraces, he grew so cold and so hostile. You grew cold, you grew tired of trying and trying, aimlessly to make it work. You were the only thing he focused on, the only thing that he fought for, but now you were a blur in the distance, just another familiar face in empty crowds. He wished he could go back in time when you were happy or when he deserved the honor being called your "boyfriend"._

_Life grew bitter without you in his life, he missed your sweet scent, your kind eyes, and your gracious heart that he listened to over the years. Gavin wanted to forget about you but it was hard when everything around him reminded him of you, like that damn stupid ass cat you named "Jazzy". With eyes like yours and stripped grey fur, the cat was his only companion throughout the years, it been almost 2 years since you left him. That damn android, Connor, everything seemed to remind him of you, your warm heart and your delicate eyes that always made him smile. You were fine, just on your own with nobody but you, living in an apartment that you were beginning to sick of, Gavin was littered everywhere, his scent, his old shirts, even his touch is still on your skin._

_You hadn't talked to many people after you went your separate ways, your bestfriend was there in the beginning but soon disappeared, your parents lived miles away and barely had much time to talk. You were alone, you dreaded talking to him or even interacting during work but that was hard when you both were partners. You tried to go on dates or have one-night stands but nothing filled that longing or yearning in your heart like Gavin did. There were times you wanted to call him or even text him, just hear his voice once again but you told yourself no every time. But this time you couldn't avoid it, this night you couldn't press that red little button and answered Gavin's call, lying in your bed alone._

_Gavin was alone as well, just lying in bed with guilt and pain eating away at him like a disease, his dark brunette hair messy and he's in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs. A warm light illuminating his bedroom as the sounds of heavy rain fills the apartment, gritting his teeth tightly for a few moments as he heard silence on the other end of the phone. Finding yourself speechless as you found your heart thumping hard in your chest again, you felt nervous almost like on your first date._  
" _**(Y/N)? You there?**_ " Gavin says, nervous and anxious, how and why did he gather the courage to call you? Because he felt a little tipsy after one too many drinks and decided to call you because he felt lonely.

Taking a deep and heavy breath, you feel the tension even through the phone, why was he calling you this late and what could he possibly want?

" _Yes ... what do you want, Gavin?_ " You breathed, your voice cold as he once was and nothing left to say for him, a deep sigh leaves his lips as he can't help but miss your voice, it was so beautiful, like a melody.  
" **_I ... I ... was just wondering how you are after these past few years .... someone new in your life?_** " Gavin asked as his voice was off and his words were slightly slurred, he knew that you had been lonely since you left. The pain was still there, the tension was still there, nothing grew.  
" _No ... you know that, Gavin. Is that all you wanted to know? Cause we have no reason to talk or speak to each other._ " You exclaimed coldly, wanting to crush the phone in your grasp, as your breaths grew heavy.  
" **_Come on, (Y/N)! I know that you miss me ... I know that I fuckin' screwed up but can we at least talk about us?_** " Gavin barked through the phone, he sounded angry, he was angry how things turned out.

" _There's nothing more of us to talk about, Gavin. There's nothing left of us anymore ... it just didn't work out, Gavin .... accept that._ " You barked back with frustration in your voice as your words are full of pain and bitterness. Gavin sighs to himself sadly, this is what he did to you both.  
" **_Please ... (Y/N) ... I miss you and I'm so fuckin' sorry what I did to us. I'd do anything to go back to the way things were ... I'd love to go back to being yours._** " Gavin lamented, his words were less angry and more saddening, as you can't help but miss him as well, you missed the better side of him, he was better with you and you were better with him.  
" _I ... I ... want that too, Gavin but maybe things should stay the way that they are ... I don't want to go back to that pain, that bad situation. You understand that, Gavin._ " You insisted, your tone softens as your heart still beats for him, still longs for him again.

" **_I know ... I know but I promise that I'd be a better man ... shit, I'd treat you better than any man could ever ... I'd hug you tightly again and again ... I'd kiss those soft lips all day and night. Make sure you'd know that I still ... that I still love you, (Y/N)._** " Gavin insisted, his words seem flirty and slurred as a playful grin grows on his lips, reminiscing about those sugary kisses. You can't help feel your cheeks burn against your palms, your heart thumping heavily again as you recognize that sweet warm feeling. Gently biting your lips, you ponder should you respond to him.  
" _I ... know, Gav. But I don't know if I should hang up ... I probably should ... I'm sorry for even answering._ " You exclaimed nervously.  
" **_No! I just ... I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you ... just one last time ... just me and you ... phone sex ... and an offer. If you do it me just one last time ... I'll leave you alone ... but if you don't then we have to try and make it work ... deal or no deal?_** " Gavin offered, his eyebrows raised high and an unsure frown on his lips.

Thinking to yourself, you can't help but want to try things again, he wasn't that bad but you weren't willing to stick around to be hurt over and over again. Isolation can do a lot of funny things to you, being lonely made you crave attention, you craved someone to talk to, someone to listen to, you craved Gavin again. He knew just how to drive you insane.  
" _Fine ... but it's just one last time ... do you want to start or ... should I?_ "  
You agreed as you felt unsure if you did the right thing or were you just seeking any kind of attention, especially from your ex-boyfriend again.  
" **_You could start, (Y/N) ... I mean you were always better at describing things than I could._** " Gavin answered, feeling giddy again, feeling the excitement rise up inside of him again, whatever time you gave him he loved it.

" _I ... um ... okay. I ... I'm wearing a white tank top with no bra on underneath and some ... black lace underwear ... what are you wearing?_ " You begin awkwardly as you soon take off your tank top, throwing it onto the floor as you're now in a black lacey bra, feeling nervous and anxious but strangely aroused. Gavin chuckled before continuing where you left off.

" **_Nothing but black briefs ... and a frown. You don't know how hard you make me, girl ... hehe._** " Gavin replied flirtily with a few chuckles leaving his lips. An uncontrollable grin grows on your lips as arousal fills you up. " If I were there ... I'd start by ... kissing you ... hungry and needily. My hands would run up and down your chest as I'm eager to push you onto the bed behind you. My hand soon goes to your hard ... dick ... giving it a nice squeeze." You whisper against the phone seductively as one of your hands caress your breasts, your finger squeezing and twisting on your nipple. Gavin chuckles, feeling arousal pulsate through his body as he slips his hand into his briefs, gripping his thick pulsating shaft.

" _After that ... I'd push you onto the bed, my lips soon attack your neck ... kisses trailing down your neck as your neck is full of hickeys ... then I'd quickly unbutton your pants ... hungry for your thick impressive ... cock._ " You whisper sultrily into the phone, feeling your breaths quick in your body and arousal rush through you. As your finger goes in slow loops around your clit, sending sensitive waves of pleasure through you. " I forgot how fun and ... sexy you were during phone sex. Ah, fuck ... I'd rip off whatever was covering your tits and soon after ... I'd be kissing and loving your fuckin' beautiful body." Gavin said in a way that sent butterflies to the pit of your stomach and sent waves of arousal through you.

**_ [ Moan Into The Phone ] ◀︎ _ **   
_ [ Dirty Talk ] ◀︎ _   
_ [ Ask To Stop ] ◀︎ _

" _Mnh! Ah ... Gavin ..._ " You moan softly into the phone, your eyes shut in pure ecstasy as you begin to dig your fingers deep inside of your warm moist core. The sudden waves of pleasure that overcame you caused a gasp to leave your lips as Gavin chuckles, hearing the sweet sounds leaving your lips. Gently stroking his thick pulsating shaft as pleasure floods in, his thumb circling the head of his shaft as he can't help but moan softly at the sensations rising through him. He felt ... at peace.  
" **_Ah ... shit ... (Y/N). I miss you so ... fuckin' much. I ... wish you were here with me._** " Gavin groaned with a chuckle as his strokes became much rougher and jerkier. Letting a soft breath leave his lips as the sensations grew much more pleasurable, his heart racing and his lips shuddering.

" _Me too. I ... want you ... I want your cock buried deep inside of me. Ah ... fuck me!_ " You moaned against the phone as soft breathy moans left your lips, your fingers buried deep inside of you as you kept thrusting them roughly inside of you, your fingers hitting your sweet spot. The sweet and pleasurable sensations that rode through your body made your body go crazy. Your fingers weren't going to get the job done ... quickly rushing to your nightstand to grab a toy that you hadn't touched in months. You had grabbed the hot pink toy shaped so phallically but you could care less as long as it could please you, as long as it could feel the same. Lying back down, you hear Gavin call your name repeatedly.

" _I'm here, Gavin ... just needed to get more ... comfortable. Do you want to stop or ...?_ " You asked him worriedly as he quickly shot up from his bed.  
" **_No! You promised (Y/N)! You can't just back out now ..._** " Gavin pleaded with you as he didn't want it to end so soon, but it wasn't going to end yet.  
" _I'm not going anywhere ... yet. Now ... let's start again, Gavin_." You said, cooing Gavin as he calmed down with a heavy breath leaving his lungs. Lying back down on the bed as he listened to your command, sticking his hand back into his underwear and stroking his thick shaft, as his jerks were rough and quick as he couldn't stop thinking about you.

He imagined you beneath him or on top of him, kissing him eagerly as your soaking hot core consumed him whole, your hips slamming up and down on his lap as his name left your lips in blissful screams.  
" _Ah! Mnh! Fuck! Gavin ... Gavin ... Gavin!_ " You cried out blissfully as you held the toy tightly, thrusting it roughly inside of you as the sensations you felt were more powerful. What made it all the better? The thought of Gavin on top of you, your nails trailing down his back and Gavin excitedly thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside of you endlessly and deeply. " _Ah fuck! (Y/N) ... I'm gonna fuck you so hard ... Ah!_ " Gavin moaned breathlessly as his strokes became rough and his hand moved quickly up and down his pulsating shaft, as he sunk further into his bed.

Biting your bottom lip hard as breathless loud moans of Gavin's name left your lips, your chest rising up and down with every harsh heartbeat as you continued to thrust the toy roughly inside of you. The pleasurable and intense sensations that rose inside of you, the more you thrusted the toy inside of you. As moans and cries left your lips, it wasn't the sex that you wanted so badly, it's Gavin that you wanted so badly, even if he was just watching you or in another room, you wanted him there with you. Gavin couldn't imagine anyone else but you taking your place in his bed, in his life as he couldn't imagine a world where you weren't in his life. His strokes became quicker as his breaths became quick and grunts and growls soon left his lips, every growl was your name and every moan from your lips was his name, you both wanted and needed each other.

" _Ah! Gavin ... I'm so ... so fucking close! I-I ... Ah! Oh, Gavin!_ " You cried out at the intense waves of pleasure that rode through your body. Your body was burning up and ecstasy filling your body powerfully, as Gavin could feel the pleasure in your voice. His hand began to move at a much quicker pace, his grunts growing louder and more animalistic, as pleasure overpowered his body, his mind consumed by the thoughts of you. Digging himself further into his bed as long erotic moans of your name left his lips, biting his lips hard as he felt his heart explode in his chest and his body quiver. Ecstasy making him lose control of his body and his mind, as you were right behind him, your cries stuttered and loud enough for your neighbors to hear you.

Bucking your hips against the toy uncontrollably, clenching your teeth tightly as your orgasm felt like an explosion of ecstasy, your body trembling heavily as your heart was beating as fast a drum. Your breaths heavy in your body as your last words were Gavin's name, your hips that were once raised were now lying on your bed quivering. The only thing moving was your heartbeat, pounding so fast. Gavin let a heavy breath leave his lips before hearing a loud meow in his room, his eyes land onto the grey kitten in his doorway. Groaning in annoyance, he says " **Scram, asshat ...** ", as the kitten only meowed louder in response.

Taking the toy between your legs and putting it on the nightstand, you quickly rush under the covers and grab the phone, wanting to hear his voice again.  
" _Gavin? Are you there?_ " You asked as he had been throwing pillows at the kitten to get it out of the room, with a heavy sigh leaving his lips, he still wants more, he wants something more.  
" **_Yeah ... I guess this the end of us ... thank you, (Y/N). Goodbye._** " Gavin quickly muttered against the phone, not wanting to hear your voice once more. But you felt a change of heart, you realized that maybe Gavin was the one for you, maybe he was going to change, you realized that a second chance should've happened sooner.

" _Gavin! Wait ... I want to test out our relationship again ... I want to see if you really changed and I just ... could we meet up at my favorite coffee shop to talk about it?_ " You insisted, feeling your heart sing proudly.  
" **_Really?! Um ... I ... yeah! I don't know what the fuck to say, (Y/N) ... thank you for giving me a second chance ... and hopefully that last fuckin' chance. I'll see you on Monday ... see ya, dork._** " Gavin exclaimed excitedly before hanging up as a wide grin grew on his lips, his heart full of pride and happiness, he could just kiss Jazzy all over his beautiful face.

**_It's all up to you, if you want to give him a second chance or if you want to quit the relationship._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I am working on the next part to Connor and Kara but I just wanted to post this little smut for you and I hope the person who requested enjoyed it. As well, I won't always post the second part or another immediately after the first part but thank you guys for all the kudos.


	8. Kara x Connor - Constellation (2)

It was almost a year and a half since the revolution, things were better for androids and they were finally being accepted for what they were worth, it was better that they left the revolution peaceful. But that was such a long time ago, it seems like years ago but Connor and Kara look upon it both happily and yet fearfully. Things could have been so much worse, they could've been wiped from the planet, their existence could've been forgotten, their new species could've turned to dust. Trying to look upon brighter things, Connor and Kara decided to live in Canada together and live with Alice and Luther, living and co-existing in their tranquil small world. Alice had wanted to become an artist and Luther had moved to work on ships, heavy labor jobs, making enough money to get Connor to move in with them.

Connor sadly had to say his farewells to Hank who held a few tears for the android he had grown to cherish, but he knew that love could take someone across the whole world. Promises to visit, happy yet saddening tears, it was such a mellow yet intense stage that they were going through in life and things could only get better. Winter had left, all the ice had melted away and the sun came out to show it's face in the bright blue sky. The leaf-less forests were now full of green trees that filled the worlds with more colors than white and blue, the weather grew warmer and everything was perfectly colorful, it was spring.  
Yet tonight was the most perfect night in spring, the great and wide indigo sky held beautiful burning stars up in the stars, so many plaguing the night sky above them. But she the most marvelous of them all.

The wind in her beautiful locks of hair, her cheeks a warm rosy color, and her azure eyes clouded with delightful love, she was his everything. He was hers, the way he could keep her protected in his arms and how she felt so at home with him. What did she do to deserve such a man?  
" **_Kara ... where did you find a place like this? It's so ... marvelous and beautiful._** " Connor interrupted with a sweet question that rang in her ears. With a simple sigh leaving her lips as an admirable smile grew.  
" _I actually had come here with Alice a few times and had found it just a few blocks from home. I'd take her here to blow bubbles, to fly her kite, or just to stare at the clouds moving._ " Kara started, her voice full of serene satisfaction.

" **_Really? This place feels so discreet ... and secluded from the rest of the town. Who wouldn't love to see a place as secluded and pretty in Canada? Thank you for taking me here ... thanks for giving me a family._** " Connor finished with a natural grin on his lips, still staring at the stars in the indigo sky above them in the large fields of continuous fresh grass.  
" _You don't have to thank me ... I was more than happy to have someone to love with all my heart. Connor. I brought you here because I wanted to spend the night gazing at something that's as beautiful and as large as my heart for what family I have with you, Alice, and Luther._ " Kara said every word seems like a song or a melody from her lips, a serene melody. " _**I just ... wish that we had a better way of meeting each other."**_ Connor said with a chuckle erupting from his lips, as he felt his fingers intertwine with Kara's slim fingers, relaxing her head on Connor's shoulders.

Sitting up, staring at all the twinkling stars in the infinite sky, the sound of heavy winds in their ears and the sounds of their words are melodies. " _Where would you have liked to meet? In a coffee shop?_ " Kara joked with a chuckle as Connor chuckled as well, even though her humor wasn't that good but he loved her bad humor, her bad jokes.  
" **_Maybe ... at a park or something like that. Someplace that's quite calm and full of nature ... I would've loved to meet you at a place full of nature. But I'm glad that I met you, Kara ... otherwise, you'd be here alone or with someone another man._** " Connor expressed joyfully, turning his gaze towards Kara who turned to him as well, a blithe smile on her lips.

" _I can't imagine another man in my life other than Luther. Connor ... I love you with almost every inch of my being, I love all of you Connor._ " Kara whispered beneath her breath, her words powerfully serene as her very soul. Connor couldn't help but get lost in her azure blue eyes that light up at the sight of him, his warm brunette eyes touching her soul.  
" _I love you, even more, Connor ... but what do you have in that bag of yours? Got some tricks up your sleeve, babe?_ " Kara purred with a chuckle leaving her lips, grabbing the black tote and holding it up.  
" **_I'll tell you ... soon, Kara. But for now, it's a surprise, my dear._** " Connor disclosed with a mystery deep in his mischevious tone. Kara couldn't help but get curious about what was in the bag but didn't want to ruin the night worrying about it and wanted to be surprised.

" **_But ... I hope that we have more nights like this. More beautiful days to come ... I never realized how quick or how much I had fallen for you. But I don't regret falling for you ... if there was one thing I wouldn't change is ... meeting you._** " Connor expresses, his voice serene and a beautiful melody to Kara's ears, as a wider smile grows on her lips, before resting the palm of her hand on his warm cheeks.  
" _Through you, I realized that life gave me everything,_ " Kara exclaimed with every good emotion in her voice, but most of all love.

Connor felt his heart pound deep in his eardrums and electric butterflies in the pit of his stomach, as his mechanic body grew warm. Her azure eyes fixated so heavily on him as she held him so lovingly, he fell for every part of her, the good, the bad, and the in-between. Kara couldn't stop smiling or enjoying that tingling feeling in her body, everything she felt for him, she loved all of it. Delicately pressing her lips against his, she feels such a heavenly feeling arise in her body. Shutting her eyes in pure bliss, as she presses her lips against his firmer, the sweet taste of his lips, as she felt his hands caress her waist. Holding her tightly in his grasp, as he can't think straight and his system goes haywire whenever she kisses him or even looks at him, she would be his madness, slowly driving him nuts.

Clinging towards Connor, as her hand trails from his warm cheeks to his black long-sleeve shirt, gripping the fabric tightly and feeling the kiss grow deeper as well as her feelings growing stronger. Hearing her sweet yet small moans from her lips, made him chuckle softly against her lips, feeling pride in making her feel such powerful emotions. Trailing his hand down to her butt, giving her butt a great squeeze, ushering out a moan against Connor's lips. Soon feeling, Connor's moist tongue pry away between her lips, as she couldn't help but grip his shirt tighter, feeling an arousing euphoria overcome her body. Pulling away from his lips with a heavy breath leaving her lips, Connor held a sly grin on his lips with his brunette eyes dark with lust. His eyes trailing down to her attire, she wore a light grey long sleeve shirt showing her cleavage and a skin-tight dark blue pencil skirt that hugged her curves greatly.

" **_You look ... delicious, babe. I want to see you out of that skirt ... or I'll rip it off your body._** " Connor purrs in her ear, his voice dripping and soaked in arousal causing shivers to run up Kara's spine, as his brunette eyes met hers once again. Tension rose in the air, her lips quivering and her body pulsating in arousal before feeling Connor's lips devour hers hungrily, causing her to fall onto her back. Hovering over her body as his hands trailed to her slim delicate body, gripping every piece of fabric on her body before tearing off Kara's shirt with a loud rip. Her black lacey bra is what was left on her breasts as Kara let her mind clouded get with thoughts of Connor. His tongue dancing with hers sloppily as her heartbeat rang in her ears, her body trembling underneath him heavily.

_⇢ [ Rip Off Her Skirt ] ↵_   
** _⇢ [ Ask Her To Keep Her Eyes Closed ] ◀︎_ **  
_⇢ [ Kiss Her Body ] ↵_

" **_Keep your eyes closed, Kara ... I want to experiment with you. If I have your consent, my dear ... do I?_** " Connor questioned Kara nicely, he always asked for consent even if it was to kiss her or to give her something. He could be cute, he could be alluring, he could be whatever he wanted to be. Holding her eyes shut as excitement rose inside of her, whilst he began to grab the black tote containing a few items that he didn't want, grabbing a silk black blindfold, a sly grin grew on his lips.  
Raising Kara up, he moved her hands from her eyes before tieing the silky fabric around her eyes tightly, as Kara could only smile broadly.  
" **_Connor ... is this a ... blindfold?_** " Kara chuckled as she grinned widely. " **_Lucky guess, isn't it? But yes ... I want you to use your senses to feel and to hear what I am doing and what's happening around you. I want you to guess what I'm doing to you and what body part am I using ... get it?_** " Connor explained excitedly as Kara nodded with confidence.

Laying her down on the blanket gently as she feels goosebumps against her skin and cold air against her skin as Connor soon began to press delicate kisses up her ankles, as Kara couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. His sweet kisses made her smile sugary-sweet, he made her happy.

" _I ... I think that it's your lips, maybe your fingers? Tell me, Connor._ " Kara said unsurely as giggles left her lips, Connor couldn't help but snicker too. " **_You're right, my dear. It was my lips ... I guess you know the feeling of my lips, too well._** " Connor whispered against Kara's smooth silky skin. " **_You have such ... smooth perfect skin, Kara. You're perfect, Kara._** " Connor whispered against Kara's skin, his lips pressed against her inner thighs with a chuckle before kissing and sucking the flesh causing Kara to let a low breath leaving her parted lips. Sucking on her inner thighs softly as bright blue hickeys came up with every soft kiss, heavy breaths leaving her lips as her thighs were decorated with steel blue hickeys.  
Connor chuckled at her reactions for a few moments before grabbing the black tote again, some vanilla oil dripped in the palm of his hand, rubbing the sensual oil against Kara's thighs.

" _Oh! That feels ... so nice and warm ... and it smells ... sweet. It smells like vanilla. I'm doing good, aren't I?_ " Kara answered confidently with a chuckle as Connor continued to rub the oil up and down her legs, feeling a warm sensual sensation that made arousal rush through her body. Connor continued to rub the oil against her legs for a few more moments before stopping and ripping off the skirt that was raised up on her hips, throwing it onto the grass before pressing two of his fingers against her damp panties. Causing a loud gasp to leave her breath, she felt so sensitive and her body was burning up with arousal and concupiscence. " **_You feel so sensitive now, don't you? You feel your body burning up with lust and desire, you feel the need for something to fill you up ... don't you?_** " Connor teased slyly as he began to press his fingers harder against the fabric, rubbing his fingers against the fabric in circles.

Kara felt so hot, she felt like she was burning up under the sun whenever Connor touched her, as he moved his fingers from her panties to trail over her hips, trailing so slowly down her thighs as another hand trailed down in between the valley in her breasts. A pout resting on her lips as he touched anywhere but where she wanted him to touch her, she was searing beneath her skin.  
" _Please ... Connor ... touch me._ " Kara pleaded in a sweet breath as Connor raised an eyebrow at the girl before chuckling lowly.  
" _**Not yet ...**_ " Connor answers, trailing his fingers between her inner thighs before trailing his fingers down her thighs, his touch was enough to drive her insane.

" _Connor ... please ... I'm begging you to touch me. Please ..._ " Kara begged wantonly in a breath as Connor chuckled for a few moments before deciding to give her what she was begging so badly for. Digging his fingers into Kara's panties, he began to rub his fingers in circles on her clit slowly, still teasing her. As low needy moans ushered out of her lips, gripping the blanket beneath her as she felt the burning electric sensations that rushed through her body. She was shivering and trembling at his touch, her lips parted with breaths leaving them, as her heart thrashed violently in her chest. She was afraid that she would catch on fire by how hot she was, but his name never failed to come out of her lips. Connor enjoyed seeing the needy side of Kara, he loved it.  
" **_You're burning at my touch and your body is quivering before me ... I love how responsive your body is ... how much you need me._** " Connor whispered alluringly in Kara's ear, sending shivers through her skin.

" _F-fuck me ... please ... Connor ... I need you ..._ " Kara pleaded with Connor needily, as she gripped his shirt tightly as moans flew from her lips, the electricity grew more powerful and the pleasure came in waves. " _Mnh! Ah! A-h ... Ah! Connor ... Connor ... Connor!_ " Kara moaned in a stutter as he soon dug his fingers inside of her of warm slickened core causing a loud erotic moan to erupt from her lips at the familiar sensations. Throwing her head back at the sudden wave of pleasure, she can't help but buck her hips against his fingers, needing more. Slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Kara, his fingers curling against her g-spot delicately as he can't help but chuckle at how needy she is. Connor can feel his erection pressing painfully against the fabric of his jeans, he wants to make her scream his name but now is not the time.

" _Oh! Connor! I want you to fuck me! Oh! Please!_ " Kara moaned out desperately in pleasure as Connor began to gently bite her earlobe, before snapping his fingers roughly against her g-spot causing her voice to scratch almost like radio static. Gripping one of Connor's legs tightly as moans slipped between her traitorous lips before feeling Connor's fingers leave her soaking heat. Causing a pout to form on her lips, irritation began to brew inside of her, but she knew that Connor enjoyed making her wait, she knew that he had that a coy grin resting on his lips. " **_I won't keep you waiting too long, Kitty. I just want a taste of you ..._** " Connor whispered in an erotic purr as his chuckles echoed deep in her eardrums. Kara heard nothing but silence for a few moments before feeling Connor's warm moist tongue running between her folds causing a loud gasp to leave her lips, gripping the sheet tightly beneath her.

Soon, shameless moans of Connor's name left her lips as she felt electric waves flood through her body, her hips bucking against his tongue as she can't help but run her fingers through his brunette hair.  
" _Mnh! I'm gonna ... Oh! Oh my god!_ " Kara moaned shamelessly, her system began to overheat with warnings, she couldn't care less. Connor stopped licking her folds, a lewd smile plaguing his lips with a chuckle leaving his lips before licking his lips.

" _Why? I ... I was gonna cum ... but you stopped so suddenly._ " Kara whimpered, she was on the verge of ripping off the blindfold and screwing him herself.  
" **_Don't get angry. In fact, I'm going to fuck you ... now._** " Connor insisted smartly, as he threw off his shirt onto the grass and soon his jeans were on the grass as well. Positioning himself between her legs, his hands were holding her thighs tightly and painful arousal rushed through him. " **_I love you, Kitty._** " Connor expressed lovingly with a heartwarming smile. " _I love you more, Connor,_ " Kara exclaimed in a soft breath, grinning as well. Rubbing his thick pulsating shaft leaking with pre-cum between her soaking warm folds causing a breathy moan to leave his lips at the warm moist sensation against him. Biting his bottom lip gently before digging himself deep inside of her heated soaking core that wrapped so tightly around him as a loud erotic moan escaped from his lips.

" _Oh! You're so ... thick and big inside of me._ " Kara exclaimed breathlessly, gripping the sheets beneath her as she felt her body pulsate and tremble around Connor. " **_So ... warm and tight, Kitty. I love you so much._** " Connor breathed as he clenched his teeth, silence filled the air for a few moments before Connor began to slowly thrust himself inside of Kara, hearing little whimpers leave her lips. Holding her legs tightly as heavy breaths left his lips, his systems began to show warnings of overheating. The way he moved his hips slowly in and out of her, the head of his shaft brushing against her sweet spot, drove her body insane. Bucking her hips needily against him, trying to match his thrusts as low groans left his lips at the waves of pleasure that rushed through like a tidal wave.

" _Go ... faster! I want it all! Fuck me, Connor!_ " Kara cried out wantonly, feeling Connor snap his hips harshly a few times before his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue parting her lips and his tongue dancing with hers. " **_I love you ... so fucking much, Kitty! Oh god!_** " Connor exclaimed breathlessly as he thrusted his hips at a moderate speed, hitting her sweet spot so beautifully as she cried out and screamed his name. Soon feeling Connor's chest pressed against hers, as he's trying to get deeper inside of her. His grunts and breathless moans fill her ears, as her cries of his name filled his, snapping his hips against her sweet spot, her nails soon dig into his back whilst her back was arched. Only her sweet cries could be heard through the fields.

" **_Cry out for me, kitty! Come on, purr for me ... kitty._** " Connor breathed into her ear, throwing her even further off the edge, she could've come at any moment. " _Connor! Oh! Oh! I'm gonna ... explode! Make me come! Love me!_ " Kara moaned loudly and shamelessly as Connor's thrusts grew harsher and his speed grew inhumanly. Clenching his teeth tightly as he continued to snap his hips at an inhuman pace, grunts leaving his lips as the sound of skin slapping together filled their ears. Kissing Kara once again, his kisses sloppy and hungry against her lips as the pleasure they felt was lightning at it's strongest, the electricity between was so strong. Connor knew that he was close to his peak, snapping his hips as fast and as rough as he could, Kara's name flying out his lips.

" **_I love you! Oh, God! I'm gonna ... I'm gonna fucking cum, Kitty! Cum with me, Kitty!_** " Connor grunted in pleasure, soon a loud breathless moan erupted from his lips, feeling himself reach his peak as everything felt ... still. Releasing a small form of cum inside of Kara as she soon came after, their heavy breaths soon filled the silence in the night.  
Falling beside Kara, as their systems tried to cool itself, smiles both plastered on their lips as Kara was laughing happily in her thoughts. Connor turned his attention towards her, grinning widely.  
" ** _What's so funny, Kitty?_** "  
" _I was laughing ... thinking that one day we'll look back on this and think, what a stupid place to do it. Or I'll remember when I find a bug in my bra._ " Kara chuckled as Connor chuckled as well, happiness began to shine through their lives, things were looking better for their kind.

" **_Your sense of humor is ... eh ... it's decent. But I hope we look back on this and think that was a great moment or at least look at it as an interesting moment._** " Connor expressed happily as chuckles left his lips. " It was experimental, to making both want you and want to punch you." Kara giggled as she felt happy in Connor's arms, it just felt so serene and relaxing in his arms, shutting her eyes blissfully in his embrace.  
" _I ... love you, Connor. Sweet ... dreams, prince charming._ " Kara murmured tiredly before drifting off into a deep sleep in Connor's arms. " **_Sweet dreams, Cinderella. I love you more than you'll ever know._** " Connor whispered sweetly into her ear, pressing a delicate kiss to her forehead before resting his head on top of her forehead, letting her rest in his embrace, cause he'd do anything to protect her, to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I have some news if you want to call it that but every time I do 10 to 15 chapters, I will take a break for 2 to 4 weeks as I have other books and things I want to do. Taking a break just allows me to work on my other books and allows me to take a breather as well as write chapters for this book.


End file.
